LE PROCÈS DE MA VIE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Qu'on l'aime ou qu'on la déteste, on est bien obligé de faire avec... La belle famille s'impose à nous pour le meilleur et pour le pire !
1. Famille Namikaze-Uzumaki

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaruSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : Mon beau-père, mes parents et moi ( les films )**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela_  
 _Il y a quelque chose dans tes gestes_  
 _Qui me fait penser que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_  
 _Et ce sentiment me consume tout entier  
Je veux que tu restes  
 **Stay de Rihanna**_

* * *

\- Hey, souffla Naruto. Tu es bientôt prêt ?

Sasuke, qui se tenait devant ses chemises, reporta son attention sur son petit ami, appuyé et les bras croisés avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, dans l'encadrement de la pièce qui leur servait de dressing.

Il détailla son homme, déjà prêt à partir rejoindre ses parents, habillé simplement d'un bermuda jean et d'un t-shirt orange. Certes, c'était un week-end chaud d'été et il s'agissait de ses parents, mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser que Naruto ne faisait pas d'effort.

Malgré tout, il apprécia la musculature mise en valeur par les vêtements ajustés et l'étreinte du réveil lui revint en mémoire. Ses reins, se souvenaient parfaitement des cuisses bronzées s'accrochant à lui quand il s'enfonçait profondément dans son corps et des bras s'agrippant à la tête de lit pour ne pas perdre pied. Il chassa rapidement ces images de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le jour d'être en retard, surtout pour une pulsion sexuelle.

\- Oui, répondit-il en attrapant une chemise bleu nuit qu'il enfila rapidement et une cravate.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, le rassura son petit-ami en montrant l'accessoire du menton.

\- Je veux juste faire bonne impression. C'est la première fois…

Sasuke commença à nouer sa cravate, mais Naruto l'en empêcha en se glissant derrière lui et collant son dos contre le torse musclé.

\- Tu as déjà fait bonne impression la dernière fois, ils t'ont vu en costume et tout ton attirail alors, ce midi, pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Ce ne sont que mes parents.

\- Ils sont venus à l'improviste, au tribunal, pendant un de nos procès ouvert au public et, en sortant, j'ai dû prendre un client en urgence, alors je n'appelle pas ça « faire bonne impression. ». C'était impoli.

\- Ne te mets pas autant la pression, souffla Naruto à son oreille, avant de nicher son visage dans le cou.

\- Arrête ça, s'il te plaît, s'énerva-t-il. Va fermer les volets de l'appartement, j'arrive.

Naruto ne se formalisa pas, ni à l'ordre, ni au ton employé, il connaissait assez Sasuke pour savoir que derrière cette assurance constante au travail ou dans sa propre famille, quand il s'agissait du personnel, c'était différent. Il était nerveux aujourd'hui. Sasuke l'aimait tellement, malgré ce qu'il montrait à l'extérieur, qu'il voulait être parfait aux yeux de ceux qui étaient importants pour son âme sœur.

Il s'éloigna du brun pour se mettre face à lui et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Mes parents t'aiment déjà Sasuke, ils t'aiment parce que je t'aime.

Après un chaste baiser, Naruto sortit de la pièce pour laisser son homme finir de se préparer.

Sasuke le laissa partir avant de se détendre, son petit-ami savait trouver les mots pour le rassurer, c'était comme ça, depuis le début, entre eux. Naruto était le beau parleur et lui l'homme d'action. Il examina sa tenue dans le miroir et sut qu'il devait se changer. Il savait que ses beaux-parents étaient des gens simples et nobles, bien qu'ils aient réussi à gagner correctement leur vie, il se devait de s'adapter et privilégier les vêtements qu'il portait quand il sortait avec Naruto.

Naruto actionna la fermeture des volets pour plonger leur appartement dans le noir, même s'ils avaient la clim, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans une fournaise après le repas. Il alluma le hall d'entrée et commença à se chausser quand Sasuke arriva, habillé d'un chino blanc et d'un polo bleu.

\- Tu es parfait, sourit-il, appréciant que son homme l'ait écouté.

\- Je sais.

Il se mit à rire franchement, ça l'impressionnait toujours autant de voir comme son homme pouvait être imbu de sa personne. Sasuke l'était surtout avec les étrangers qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir s'approcher trop près de sa personne ou du blond. Naruto ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais c'est ce trait de caractère qui l'avait fait craquer en premier. Sasuke savait qu'il était beau et intelligent, tout le monde le savait et le blond avait été le seul à se rendre compte qu'il en jouait pour éloigner les gens.

\- On y va ?

Sasuke acquiesça avant de l'embrasser et d'ouvrir la porte, allant pour rencontrer, officiellement, Minato et Kushina, ses beaux-parents.

XXX

\- Merci, elles sont magnifiques, lança Kushina après avoir humé les géraniums et le lys *.

\- Et c'est un très bon choix de fleur, ajouta Minato, avec un fin rictus en apportant un vase rempli d'eau.

Naruto, confiant depuis le départ, embrassa Sasuke sur la joue avant que tout le monde se dirige dans le jardin. Le brun le trouva aussi épuré que la maison. Quelques rosiers ou lauriers embellissaient le jardin. Un barbecue en pierre avait été construit dans un coin et une table en plastique mise pour profiter pleinement de la journée ensoleillée. Cela confirma ce qu'il pensait déjà, ses beaux-parents étaient des gens simple mais avec du goût, il se demanda un instant comment Naruto pouvait être aussi agressif dans la décoration de son bureau ou l'association de ses vêtements.

\- Avant d'ouvrir ta bouteille de rouge avec la viande, que veux-tu boire Sasuke ? Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

Sasuke secoue la tête avant de répondre par une autre question :

\- Qu'avez-vous ?

Kushina énuméra les différents alcools et jus de fruit qu'elle possédait.

\- Bière pour moi, s'exclama Naruto.

\- Deux, ajouta Minato.

\- Hey, les malpolies, c'est à Sasuke que je demandais, les gronda la mère de famille.

Le brun sourit devant le père et le fils, qui gonflaient les joues de la même manière. Sasuke les trouvait adorables, Naruto avait vraiment pris le physique de son père et il savait de par les nombreuses histoires entendues de son petit ami, qu'il tenait du caractère explosif de sa mère. Il appréciait déjà ces personnes parce qu'ils étaient l'essence même de l'homme qu'il aimait maintenant, il restait plus qu'à leur montrer qu'il méritait leur fils.

\- Je suis.

Kushina s'éclipsa pour revenir aussi vite, un plateau avec quatre bières et des apéritifs. Elle décapsula les bouteilles, puis vint s'asseoir autour de la table avec eux, mais se pencha pour taper la main de son fils qui piochait droit sur un toast. Tandis que la mère s'apprêtait à enguirlander son fils, Sasuke trouva, dans ses choix de boisson et sa façon d'être, un côté masculin qui la rendait plus abordable.

\- Mais…

\- Les invités d'abord, non, mais comment je t'ai élevé ?! Rouspéta-t-elle, puis, en se tournant vers Sasuke. Maintenant, il est à toi, je compte sur ta poigne.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe, à la maison, il est bien dressé.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Naruto faussement outré.

Ses parents se mirent à rire, ne loupant rien du regard tendre que les deux amants se lançaient. Ils avaient eu peur que Sasuke soit refermé car, de ce qu'ils savaient, le petit ami de leur fils était assez discret et introverti avec les personnes, autres que Naruto. Apparemment, il faisait un effort où se sentait assez à l'aise pour abaisser les barrières et montrer qui, il était vraiment.

\- En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer, ça va faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son mari. Trois-quatre ans que vous êtes ensemble et en appartement depuis deux, il était temps.

\- Et encore, si je me souviens bien des multiples claquements de porte de Naruto, entre vous, ça date depuis vos études de droit et ce n'était pas l'amour fou au début, rajouta Minato.

Ils rigolèrent aux souvenirs et Kushina raconta quelques soirées bien agités suite au retour de leur fils sur les nerfs par sa faute, Sasuke s'excusa à demi-mot d'avoir crée des tensions entre les parents et leur fils, même s'il se souvenait très bien des engueulades et campait sur ses positions. Naruto revint en arrière et surligna quand même que s'ils avaient mis autant de temps à se rencontrer, c'est que Minato et Kushina étaient partis faire le tour du monde quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble et qu'ils étaient revenu le mois précédent, avant le couple préférait attendre.

\- Du coup, avec tes parents ? Se renseigna Minato. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Un blanc suivit la question.

Dans la logique parentale, même si le voyage ne leur avait pas permit de rencontrer Sasuke, Naruto avait bien dû rencontrer les parents du brun en deux ans, chose que leur fils s'empressa de démentir :

\- Sasuke ne veut pas me présenter ses parents.

\- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais, rétorqua calmement le brun.

\- Est-ce que je peux demander pourquoi ? Se permit Kushina.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas laver son linge sale en public, mais il ne voulait pas que les parents pensent que Naruto n'était pas important pour lui.

\- Disons que je ne suis pas prêt à une troisième guerre mondiale.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu ne me crois pas capable de me tenir correctement devant eux ? Intervint Naruto.

Même s'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion dans d'autres termes et vite balayer par un Sasuke quémandeur, il répondit :

\- Ce que je crois, c'est que tu m'aimes tellement que tu ne supporteras pas le comportement de mon père à mon égard. C'est tout. Et, je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire un choix.

Non, Sasuke n'était pas prêt à choisir entre Naruto et son père car il savait qu'il choisirait son homme à coup sûr et qu'il devrait faire un trait sur sa famille.

Kushina et Minato, sentirent un léger malaise à l'aveu, Naruto ne semblait pas s'attendre à la dernière phrase, car il avait refermé la bouche sans répondre. La mère tenta de changer de sujet, mais elle se loupa complètement, trop curieuse :

\- Il a quelque chose contre votre homosexualité ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Il n'a pas sauté de joie, certes, mais ne m'a pas mis à la porte quand j'ai eu le courage de l'annoncer. C'est juste mon père quoi, je ne l'ai jamais compris. Il est spécial et assez traditionnel. Ça m'arrange dans un sens, quand je présenterais quelqu'un, cela voudra dire qu'il sera la seule, alors plus tard, je lui présente, mieux il se porte.

\- À parce que maintenant, tu as prévu de me quitter ? Lança Naruto, avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Naruto, grogna Sasuke, mais son homme semblait attendre une réponse.

Il soupira discrètement, fallait vraiment qu'il lui apprenne le mot « abandonner » des fois

\- Même si je voulais te quitter, tu ne me laisserais pas faire.

\- Parce que toi, oui, peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr, ça me ferait des vacances, sourit-il en piquant le toast que Naruto voulait.

Les parents les jaugèrent, remarquant bien le mensonge de leur gendre, Sasuke pouvait le nier ou le cacher, mais ses onyx pétillaient d'amour en regardant leur fils. Naruto bouda doublement et le père en profita pour changer de sujet :

\- Bon et sinon, à quand votre prochaine affaire ? En duo, ou l'un contre l'autre ? Demanda Minato.

\- Bientôt ! S'exclama Naruto. Les petits-fils Ôtsutsuki nous ont contactés, apparemment leur grand-mère, Kaguya, leur colle un procès, elle veut récupérer le brevet qu'ils ont déposé, elle affirme que l'idée vient d'elle.

\- Pauvres enfants… Souffla la mère.

\- Pauvres enfants, pauvres enfants, c'est vite dit. En plus, les frères ne s'entendent pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont choisis tous les deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Indra ne m'apprécie pas trop, ni en tant qu'avocat, ni en tant que personne, je lui fais trop penser à Asura, son frère, c'est la même chose pour ce dernier vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Alors, en plus de gérer la grand-mère, il faut s'occuper de leurs relations et trouver un terrain d'entente.

Ils échangèrent encore sur l'affaire, qui s'annonçait houleuse, avant que Minato propose à Sasuke de s'occuper de barbecue ensemble tandis que Naruto et sa mère partirent préparer la salade.

XxX

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Naruto à sa mère.

\- Ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'il est là, laisse-moi le temps de l'analyser.

\- Je sais que vous l'avez déjà analysé avec papa. Dis-moi tout de suite, on gagnera du temps.

Kushina sourit, son fils la connaissait trop bien, elle commença à assaisonner la salade tandis que Naruto allait chercher les cuillères en bois.

\- Il est très beau, vraiment très beau, je le préfère comme ça qu'en costume.

\- Je sais. Et ...? La pressa-t-il.

\- Et il t'aime Naruto, alors, vas-y mollo, dit-elle sérieusement et récupérant les ustensiles.

Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de soupirer, comprenant qu'il allait avoir le droit à un sermon déguiser de mère.

\- Tu me parles de ses parents …

\- Oui, il a l'air sincère, alors, s'il te dit que ce n'est pas le moment, écoute le. Je te connais, ça doit être frustrant pour toi, tu veux tout connaître de lui et tu aimerais qu'il te montre comme un trophée auprès de son monde, comme tu es en train de faire, mais là, il ne s'agit pas que de lui et toi. Tu comprends mon fils ?

Il acquiesça à contre cœur.

\- Ça arrivera, sois patient, certaines choses mettent plus longtemps à arriver.

Naruto se moqua gentiment, sa mère n'était pas un modèle de patiente et il avait pris d'elle, mais c'était justement pour cette raison que ça avait plus d'impact sur lui.

* * *

\- Je ne te demanderai pas si tu aimes mon fils parce que ça se voit et je ne te menacerai pas de prendre soin de lui, ni de ne pas lui faire du mal parce que je sais déjà que tu rends Naruto heureux, mais fais attention…

Sasuke écoutait attentivement Minato, il n'y avait pas de reproche dans son ton, ni de colère ou d'intimidation. Ce n'était même pas une mise en garde, il s'agissait plutôt d'un conseil.

\- Tu l'as dis, toi-même, mon fils t'aime tellement… Il ne supportera pas éternellement d'être mis à l'écart, de ne pas connaître les personnes qui ont fait de toi, la personne dont il est tombé amoureux. Il sait que ta famille est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, il veut juste te prouver qu'il en sera de même pour lui. Tu ne veux pas te partager en deux pourtant, on dirait que tu l'es déjà, Naruto doit le ressentir et le connaissant, il souhaite arranger ça. Fais lui confiance.

Sasuke, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tomba sur le sourire serein et rassurant de Minato. Ce dernier avait sût trouver les mots justes pour l'apaiser comme son homme avait toujours su le faire. Encore une chose que le père et le fils avait en commun. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Kushina et Naruto revinrent à leurs côtés. Ils s'installèrent tous, mangeant doucement pendant toute l'après-midi, échangeant sur une multitude de sujets, finalement, quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Sasuke se proposa d'aider Kushina pour débarrasser pendant que le père et le fils s'éclipsèrent plus loin dans le jardin qui faisait le tour de la maison.

XXX

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi tout à l'heure ? Se renseigna Naruto, curieux d'avoir trouvé son homme et son père aussi proche, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- De quoi aimerais-tu qu'on ait parlé ?

Le fils fit une petite moue contrariée, sachant pertinemment que son père ne lui répondrait pas, gardant secret l'entrevu avec son gendre. Ce qui dans un sens réchauffa le cœur de Naruto. Il traîna un peu des pieds tout en attendant le verdict de son père.

\- Tu l'as très bien choisi mon fils, il est parfait pour toi.

Naruto laissa un sourire lui manger le visage et son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant d'ajouter :

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi et je ne parle pas seulement de Sasuke, même si je reconnais qu'il est une belle récompense pour ton parcours. Tu es devenu un avocat reconnu par tous et je sais que tu continueras à prouver ce que tu vaux tout au long de ta carrière.

\- … Merci papa…

* * *

\- C'était très bon, vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien avec ma mère.

\- Elle cuisine aussi ?

\- Oui, elle adore ça.

\- Alors, j'espère pouvoir la rencontrer un jour, sourit Kushina en récupérant des assiettes que Sasuke lui tendait.

Le brun hocha positivement la tête, lui aussi l'espérait et il savait que ça arriverait un jour, mais pas tout de suite. Il se sentit mal et il savait pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'en refusant de présenter ses parents, il montrait aux yeux du monde que Naruto n'était pas assez bien pour lui alors que depuis le début, il pensait le contraire. Il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

\- Vous savez, j'aime votre fils.

\- Je sais, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui et je me demande encore comment j'ai pu faire sans lui avant, continua-t-il. Je l'aime vraiment alors…

Kushina posa délicatement sa main sur la joue crème de son gendre puis colla leur front pour le rassurer. Le brun se tut sur le coup de la surprise et l'élan affectif. Sa belle mère était aussi tactile que Naruto.

\- Je sais… Répéta-t-elle.

Sans se contrôler, Sasuke attrapa l'avant-bras près de son visage d'une main et de l'autre, la main de sa belle-mère. Il apprécia le contact maternel, un contact qu'il n'avait plus vraiment, s'estompant avec les années, mais qu'il voulait retrouver. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait disparue.

\- On va rentrer, prévint Naruto en lui tendant son manteau.

Sasuke acquiesça en récupérant le vêtement, puis serra la main de Minato tandis que la mère et son fils se faisait un câlin. Il se retourna vers Kushina, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir touché cette femme ainsi, étant la première fois qu'il la rencontrait, mais elle prit les devants et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Faites attention sur la route mes enfants, lança-t-elle quand ils passèrent la porte.

Cette simple appellation mit du baume au cœur à Sasuke.

XxX

\- Alors ? Souffla Minato en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'aimait autant et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, comme il en parlait, Naruto semblait être celui prêt à parcourir le monde, mais…

\- Mais Sasuke semble être celui à prêt à tourner le dos au monde pour notre fils. Je l'aime beaucoup, termina Kushina.

\- Moi aussi.

Les parents voyaient et comprenaient toujours plus qu'une simple personne. Ils se sourirent, rassurés et apaisés que leur enfant soit en sécurité aux côtés d'un homme bien, respectueux avec des valeurs et qui s'attelait à le rendre heureux. Ils étaient des parents, ils s'inquiéteraient éternellement pour leur fils, mais avec Sasuke dans sa vie, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient respirer.

Sasuke était le moteur de Naruto et Naruto les roues de Sasuke.

XxX

\- Mes parents t'adorent, avoua Naruto en rentrant dans la voiture.

\- Je les aime beaucoup aussi.

Naruto voulut échanger sur la rencontre, mais Sasuke était déjà parti dans ses pensées et il le laissa faire. Il savait que son homme avait besoin de silence parfois et le respectait, même si, encore aujourd'hui, il avait du mal.

Ces moments calmes, sans échanges, lui avaient toujours fait peur, souvent après une engueulade ou un moment spéciale, Sasuke s'enfermait dans son mutisme et si, au début, Naruto insistait, voire même le poussait à bout, il s'était vite rendu compte que ça ne leur apportait rien de bon, au contraire, ça empirait les choses entre eux. Puis un jour, il avait laissé faire et c'était rendu compte que son homme réfléchissait, se remettait en question et reconnaissait même ses torts de temps à autre.

Arrivé en bas de leur immeuble, il gara la voiture et attendit que Sasuke revienne à lui.

\- Naruto ? L'interpella le brun en dirigeant ses onyx vers lui. Je veux que tu rencontres mes parents.

\- Sasuke, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé, je peux attendre, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais je le veux vraiment.

Naruto lui sourit faiblement, tendrement et amoureusement avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser chastement.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime Naruto, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, n'en doutent jamais.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de sauter sur Sasuke pour lui faire l'amour et lui témoigner tous les sentiments qui lui traversaient le corps. Au lieu de quoi, il glissa jusqu'à son oreille et lui chuchota comme un secret :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Petite fic sans prétention, elle m'est venue comme ça. Sachant qu'à la base, je devais en faire un os en 2 parties, famille uzumaki et uchiha et qu'encore une fois, ça se terminer en 6 chp. J'avais envie de me concentrer sur cette partie de la vie de couple, difficile ou pas pour certain, ça dépend des beaux parents et d'autres facteurs._

 _Pour la publication, je voulais les faire en fonction des anniversaires dans ma belle famille mais j'aurais du poster le 1er chapitre le mois dernier et le 2eme en août ( 8mois d'attente, une torture non ? donc j'ai décidé de le faire en date des anniversaires de ma famille._

 _Chapitre 1 : mon papa ( aujourd'hui )  
Chapitre 2 : le mien ( 29 janvier )  
Chapitre 3 : mon frère ( 13 février )  
Chapitre 4 : mon autre frère ( 29 février donc cette année je le posterai le 1er mars )  
Chapitre 5 : ma grand-mère ( 4 avril )  
Chapitre 6 – extra - : ma petite sœur ( 29 avril )_

 _Géraniums : permet de demander élégamment une permission.  
Lys : emblème royal(français), le lys exprime la pureté et la grandeur des sentiments._


	2. Famille Uchiha

Devant la porte de la grande maison familiale, Naruto tapait du pied nerveusement, attendant que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Sasuke, quant à lui, n'avait jamais vu son petit ami aussi stressé, mais il savait que cet état ne durerait pas, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Naruto.

\- Embrasse-moi Naruto.

\- Hein ? répondit intelligemment son petit ami en se tournant vers lui.

\- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Sasuke laissa son homme cueillir ses lèvres et l'obligea à approfondir le baiser d'une main sur la nuque.

Quand Mikoto ouvrit la porte, elle fut contente d'être seule car elle doutait que son mari apprécie de tomber sur son fils et son petit ami dans une étreinte intime. Ces derniers ne firent pas attention à elle et elle en profita pour les observer.

Son fils, une main sur la nuque de ce qu'elle supposa être Naruto et ce dernier, enlaçant son cadet comme la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse au monde. L'amour émanait d'eux et, aux yeux de cette mère, ça lui suffisait. Elle avait eu tellement peur sur la raison pour laquelle Sasuke ne voulait pas leur présenter la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis quatre ans et qui semblait le rendre heureux.

Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence et Naruto se sépara immédiatement de son fils, s'excusant pour son comportement déplacé :

\- Veuillez m'excuser Madame Uchiha, je-

\- Tout va bien jeune homme, il n'y a rien de mal à témoigner son affection, sourit-elle en tendant sa main pour se présenter correctement.

Naruto lui serra la main et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle reste un instant surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais elle en déduisit que le jeune homme était tactile et loin de la déranger, ça la renvoya plusieurs années auparavant, quand ses enfants l'étaient aussi avec elle, mais ils avaient grandi et l'affection qu'ils lui portaient s'était transposée sur d'autres. Elle était un peu jalouse, mais elle comprenait, seulement ça lui manquait énormément, son mari n'étant pas démonstratif.

\- Tu es magnifique maman, souffla Sasuke en lui tendant un gâteau emballé.

\- Aller, rentrez vite les enfants, tout le monde vous attend.

Naruto suivit Mikoto et Sasuke ferma la marche, une main rassurante dans le dos de son homme. Tandis que la mère de famille partit mettre le dessert au frigo, le couple retira leur manteau d'hiver pour les pendre à l'entrée.

Malgré sa décision de présenter ses parents en été, l'affaire avec les fils Ôtsutsuki ne leur avait pas laissé un moment de répit.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon, qui servait également de salle à manger, Naruto faisant enfin face au père et frère. Il les avait déjà vus en photo, mais il devait reconnaître qu'en vrai, Itachi et Fugaku se ressemblaient énormément, même si le visage du fils était plus doux. Quant à Sasuke et Mikoto, la ressemblance était pire et troublante, s'il n'était pas gay, il serait sans aucun doute tomber amoureux d'elle.

\- Enchantés messieurs Uchiha, je suis Naruto.

\- On sait, répondirent-ils.

\- …Eh oui, oui, je suis un peu nerveux, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. En tout cas, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer.

\- Nous aussi, répondit Itachi.

Naruto regarda autour d'eux, cherchant inconsciemment quelqu'un des yeux.

\- Un problème, jeune homme ? S'enquit le père suspicieux.

\- Non, il me cherchait juste, lança une voix derrière lui.

Une femme mature, aux cheveux rose pâle, arriva dans la pièce, mince avec très peu de forme, mais elle savait se mettre en valeur.

\- Sakura, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné, chuchota-t-il à son oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

La famille Uchiha ne dit rien, ne s'attendant pas à ce que les deux aient un lien quelconque.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, mes fils ne l'ont pas mentionné, s'étonna Mikoto.

\- Parce qu'on ne le savait pas, répondit Sasuke en jetant un regard incompréhensible à son homme.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Itachi s'en doutait, sourit Sakura. Ils se sont croisés à l'hôpital un jour.

La mère de famille invita tout le monde à s'asseoir pour finir la conversation et en apprendre plus sur lui et Sakura, sa belle-fille depuis une dizaine d'années, mais que son aîné n'avait présenté seulement depuis six ans.

Elle et Fugaku étaient un peu tombés des nus en sachant que leur aîné était déjà sérieusement lié avec la jeune femme, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais été très proche d'eux et était parti faire des études à l'étranger. En fait, ils avaient appris que le couple vivait une relation à distante et qu'ils se voyaient quand celui-ci revenait au pays et c'était seulement à la fin de leurs études respectives, qu'ils avaient décidé de se retrouver et vivre ensemble.

À bien y réfléchir, ils avaient été raisonnables en prenant cette décision, en médecine, Sakura devait absolument être concentrée. Concernant son fils, il avait choisi un métier avec moins d'études auditeur financier, mais il avait parcouru le monde après ses études pour s'inspirer de toutes les différentes façons de travailler et gérer. Aujourd'hui, il était reconnu et les entreprises du monde entier faisaient appel à lui pour ses conseils.

\- Alors, vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai commencé mon internat à l'hôpital, Naruto est le filleul de Tsunade, la directrice, il passait son temps à draguer les jeunes internes. Elles n'osaient jamais rien lui refuser parce qu'elles avaient peur de s'attirer les foudres de la chef.

\- Sauf une, le contredit Naruto.

\- Ah, parce que tu as dragué ta belle-sœur ? Se moqua Itachi.

\- Pour ma défense, vous êtes rentré dans sa vie plusieurs années après et puis elle m'avait envoyé son point dans la figure bien avant.

\- Elle vous a frappée ? Demanda Mikoto incrédule.

Naruto se tut, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre, il regarda Sakura du coin de l'oeil, mais elle le suppliait de ses yeux émeraude, apparemment ses beaux-parents ne connaissaient pas ce trait de caractère alors il se mit à rigoler fort, un peu trop pour que ce soit vrai et répondit, la sauvant au passage :

\- Façon de parler, elle a rejeté mes sentiments tellement forts que j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me frappait en plein visage.

\- Alors, mon fils sort avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

La pique de Fugaku à l'égard de Naruto refroidit l'atmosphère, créant un malaise mais Naruto, que son homme avait préparé depuis presque six mois à cette rencontre, garda la tête haute et répondit :

\- Effectivement, quand j'étais jeune, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, avoua Naruto sans se démonter. Je me cherchais encore, mais votre fils a été un déclencheur. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans ma vie, j'ai su que c'était lui que je voulais et-

\- Et vous l'avez eu, compléta le père. Vous avez gagné.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, votre fils m'a bien fait courir et il a remporté quelques batailles.

\- Mais vous avez gagné la guerre.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'amour était un combat, mais si vous le prenez ainsi alors je peux vous affirmer que je suis le perdant, sourit-il en regardant Sasuke.

Sakura sourit à son tour, attendrit de voir Naruto ainsi. Ils étaient très proches depuis leur rencontre. En fait, elle était devenue une grande sœur pour lui, l'entraînant avec elle aux soirées étudiant, prenant soin de lui, elle avait même eue une place importante dans l'acceptation de son homosexualité. Puis Naruto avait commencé ses études de droit et rencontré Sasuke, puis, sans le vouloir, ils s'étaient éloignés jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la connaissance d'Itachi.

Naruto avait été évoqué, mais il n'était pas encore en couple avec le cadet des Uchiha, donc le rapport n'avait pas été fait puis elle avait fini ses études, Itachi était revenu, ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Dans le même laps de temps, Naruto, lui, avait annoncé qu'il était enfin en couple avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années, dès qu'il avait dit son prénom, elle avait fait le rapprochement et l'avait dit à Naruto. Curieusement, son ami n'avait pas cherché à connaître Itachi, plus que ça, Naruto lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. Sasuke ne semblait pas prêt à lui présenter sa famille et il voulait le respecter, elle avait compris.

Du coup, ils continuaient à se voir quand le travail le permettait, échangeant sur leur vie et espérant pouvoir être tous ensemble dans la même pièce. Un jour, Itachi était venu la voir à l'improviste, il avait croisé Naruto, croyant un instant qu'elle le trompait, vu leur réaction puis, en entendant son prénom, cela l'avait fait tilté, son cadet ayant enfin, après l'avoir cuisiné pendant des mois, craché le prénom de son homme.

Itachi ne lui en avait jamais voulu d'avoir caché Naruto à tout le monde, lui avait fait de même avec Sakura, donc il comprenait son petit frère.

\- Comment se passe le travail ? Lança Mikoto pour partir sur un autre sujet. Votre dernière affaire a fait parler d'elle. Pas trop dure de vivre et travailler ensemble pendant autant de temps ?

\- Tu n'étais pas assez fort pour mener cette affaire tout seul ? Demanda Fugaku à son fils.

Nouvelle pique, nouveau malaise qui fit froncer les sourcils à Naruto. S'attaquer à lui était une chose mais s'en prendre à son homme…

\- Il s'agissait d'une demande émanant des clients. Nous avons été meilleurs à deux.

\- On va plus vite tout seul.

\- À deux, on va plus loin, rétorqua férocement Naruto.

Instinctivement, Sasuke posa une main sur la cuisse de son homme pour le calmer et Mikoto prit la parole :

\- Il est temps de passer à table.

\- On va venir aider avec Naruto, proposa Sakura en se levant.

Mécaniquement l'invité la suivit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle essayait de l'éloigner.

XxX

\- C'est comme ça à chaque fois ? S'énerva Naruto quand Mikoto sortit de la cuisine avec un plat.

\- Calme-toi, Naruto. Sasuke t'avait prévenu et je t'avais prévenu, alors doucement, il te cherche pour te tester, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien, il va me trouver et plus rapidement que ce que je pensais.

Naruto récupéra un plat que Sakura lui tendait.

\- Au fait, tu aurais pu me dire que tu portais des filtres…

\- Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à t'en mettre, reprocha-t-elle.

\- Non, surtout pas, lança une voix douce derrière lui et Naruto se crispa.

\- Madame Uchiha, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu, mais-

Mikoto lui prit le plat des mains, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Excusez le comportement de mon mari. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il aime ses fils.

\- Je ne me serais jamais permis de dire le contraire.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'entier, restez le. Et Sakura, faites en de même, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître la partie de vous que Naruto semble apprécier grandement et que vous nous avez caché aussi longtemps.

Ils retournèrent ensemble au salon et s'installèrent tous à la grande table en bois dans la pièce, les parents en bout de table et les couples chacun d'un côté. Naruto décida d'entamer une nouvelle conversation, même si Sasuke ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa famille, il savait que le patriarche était très fier de son entreprise, donc il le lança sur le sujet et son homme sembla apprécier l'initiative.

Sasuke laissa Naruto échanger sur un sujet qui tenait à cœur à son père et commença à converser avec sa mère et son frère, tout en gardant un œil sur eux. En fait, tout le monde les espionnait pour intervenir au cas de conflit. Conflit qui se représenta suite à une question innocente du blond.

\- Déçu ? Non, mon cadet n'aurait jamais pu reprendre l'entreprise familiale, mais Itachi oui, j'espère qu'un jour, il reviendra à la raison.

Le portable de Naruto fut le premier à détourner l'attention. Il s'excusa et le mit rapidement en silencieux en constatant qu'il s'agissait de ses parents qui demandaient comment se passait la rencontre. Il le signala à Sasuke pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas sur un éventuel client qui réclamait leur aide, puis Fugaku sembla s'intéresser à leur histoire, ce qui surprit un peu la table :

\- Et sinon, mon fils ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de vous, votre famille ou votre rencontre…

\- Rassurez-vous, il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose sur vous, non plus, sourit sarcastiquement Naruto.

\- C'est vrai que Sasuke ne parle pas beaucoup, même en procès, ça m'a toujours impressionné cette capacité à parler peu, mais dire les bonnes choses, avoua Sakura, qui avait déjà assisté, discrètement, à des audiences ouverte au public.

Le sujet dévia un peu, permettant à Naruto de faire redescendre la pression, puis, finalement, Mikoto, soutenant son mari, redemanda pour leur histoire et, cette fois, Naruto répondit :

\- On s'est rencontré pendant notre première année d'études en droit et on ne se portait pas dans notre cœur au début. Votre fils m'a traité de poule mouillée quand on s'est retrouvé à assister Maître Hatake, qui défendait un tueur. Ça m'a tellement frustré, que j'ai voulu lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable et finalement, on est devenu rivaux. Cas après cas, on s'est affronté et entraider, ça dépendait, en tout cas, il me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements à chaque fois. Il m'a vraiment rendu fou, rigola-t-il. Et j'ai fini par lui dire que j'aimais ça et que j'espérerai qu'il me rende fou en dehors d'une salle d'audience ou d'un bureau. Comme réponse, il est parti finir ses études ailleurs, loin de moi… Il m'a fait douter de moi, je pensais vraiment plaire à votre fils, enfin, c'est une certitude, mais il m'a rejeté sans explication. J'ai travaillé encore plus dure, pour espérer un jour le retrouver, sur une affaire et le destin nous a réunis, il y a presque cinq ans. On s'est affronté et j'ai gagné le procès. Sasuke a fini par céder et nous voilà maintenant.

Naruto se retint d'embrasser Sasuke à pleine bouche, raconter, même en version accélérée, leur histoire le replongeait toujours dans de bons souvenirs, même si la partie où Sasuke l'avait quitté, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, lui serrait toujours le cœur. En gagnant cette affaire, il avait gagné le cœur de Sasuke et ça, c'était le plus important.

\- Alors, voilà enfin pourquoi tu es parti en plein milieu de ton cursus, tu as fui parce que tu n'étais pas capable d'assumer une relation.

La déception fut la seule chose que Sasuke sentit dans la voix de son père et il soupira de lassitude, prêt à essuyer encore les mots de son père, mais Naruto intervint :

\- C'est bon, ça suffit.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Fugaku

\- Quoi que je dise vous retournez tout contre votre cadet, vous trouvez ça normal ?!

Sasuke et Sakura tentèrent discrètement de le calmer, mais en vain.

\- Non, je suis content de parler de nous, tu es ma plus belle histoire Sasuke et vous, dit-il en s'adressant au père de famille, vous le démolissez, à chaque fois. Votre fils est extraordinaire, s'il a fui, c'est à cause de vous, il voulait vous rendre fier de lui, il voulait vous prouver qu'il pouvait arriver rapidement au statut de maître et ne voulait pas s'encombrer du gamin que j'étais. Même si je lui plaisais, il a préféré taire ses sentiments pendant plusieurs années, toujours pour vous et il a bien failli me perdre, heureusement que j'étais têtu et fou d'amour de votre fils. Vous avez failli le rendre encore plus malheureux que ce qu'il était déjà à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas seulement un avocat hors pair, il est le meilleur, c'est aussi un homme attentionné, accompli, aimé, gentil et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour cette famille, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous le méritez. Bref, je pourrais encore faire ses éloges, mais vous arriverez à les démonter, une part une, j'en suis sûr. Votre aîné est quelqu'un de bien et d'un haut niveau, je n'en doute pas, Sakura et Sasuke sont les premiers à le dire, mais votre cadet est parfait. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Il se tut instant, cherchant à calmer sa fureur, mais il n'avait pas fini de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

\- Vous avez deux fils, monsieur Uchiha et vous allez bientôt en perdre un. Croyez-moi, j'y veillerais si vous continuez à l'oublier. Sur ce, le repas était délicieux et votre accueil admirable, bonne soirée.

Naruto sortit de table et de la maison, dans le froid de décembre, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer son manteau. Arrivé devant la voiture, il jura entre ses dents quand il se rendit compte que les clés étaient restées à l'intérieur, dans son vêtement. Il s'énerva contre le véhicule, tapant dans la roue sans ménagement, mais en toute honnêteté, il s'énervait contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu se tenir, ayant promis le contraire devant Sasuke.

La rage encore dans ses veines l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Même si Sasuke ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, son père était la cause de leurs années de séparation et de la plupart des difficultés qu'ils avaient vécus après leurs retrouvailles. Naruto avait réussi à rendre heureux Sasuke, à lui offrir tout ce qu'il méritait, la confiance, l'estime, la fierté et bien d'autres, entendre cet homme détruire tout ça, l'avaient mis hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir son homme souffrir, il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire devant ses yeux, peu importe de qui, il s'agissait.

XxX

Personne, encore sous la surprise de l'audace de Naruto, empêcha Sasuke de sortir, à son tour, de table.

\- Je vais épouser cet homme, lançai le plus jeune Uchiha.

Fugaku ouvrit la bouche mais les yeux onyx, le transperçant, de son cadet l'en dissuadèrent, c'était bien la première fois que son fils lui tenait tête. Sasuke s'adressa à tous les membres de sa famille.

\- Je l'aime et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez apprendre à l'aimer comme je l'aime, parce que je ne me partagerais pas en deux. Merci pour le repas, finissez bien la soirée.

Il récupéra son manteau et celui de son homme avant de quitter la maison pour rejoindre Naruto, qu'il trouva, tout penaud, contre la voiture. En l'entendant arrivé, ce dernier lui fit face.

\- Sasuke, je suis vraiment désolé et-

\- Habille-toi avant de tomber malade, le coupa-t-il en lui tendant son manteau.

Naruto l'enfila et s'excusa à nouveau, mais Sasuke le coupa à nouveau en l'embrassant, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- … Tu ne m'en veux pas … ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pour avoir pris ma défense ? Jamais. Je t'aime Naruto. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Rassuré par ces simples mots, Naruto enlaça Sasuke, collant leur corps pour se réchauffer et nichant son visage dans la nuque blanche. Il rigola dans le cou de son amant.

\- Si j'avais su que défendre ton honneur te ferait cet effet…

Sasuke retint difficilement un gémissement en sentant une main presser son entrejambe éveillé.

\- C'est ta faute, tu n'as pas le droit d'être aussi excitant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me punir ? L'excita-t-il davantage.

\- Hmm, oui. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner pour ton comportement inadmissible devant mes parents.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de monter en voiture et rentrer chez eux. Naruto était sa famille à présent, c'est avec lui qu'il ferait sa vie, pas avec son père, sa mère ou son frère, ainsi, même si ça allait lui faire mal, il les laisserait derrière lui s'il le fallait.

XxX

Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre et Fugaku décida de sortir de table.

\- Tu reproches à ton fils d'avoir fui, mais tu es en train de faire pareil. Tu n'es qu'un lâche…

Les mots de sa femme le firent réagir violemment. La vaisselle devant Fugaku vola dans la pièce et se fracassa au sol. Ce dernier se pencha sur la table, tentant de calmer sa colère.

Mal à l'aise, Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre, tandis qu'Itachi s'était instinctivement levé pour se placer aux côtés de sa mère.

Mikoto rassura son fils et l'invita à rentrer chez lui avec Sakura. Bien que réticent, il accepta, mais mit en garde son père :

\- Ça fait déjà bien longtemps que tu as perdu tes fils… Il ne te reste plus qu'elle. Si je peux te donner un conseil, écoute-la et traite-la bien.

Itachi prit sa compagne et ils sortirent de la maison, laissant Mikoto et Fugaku seul.

\- Ce gamin m'a humilié ! S'écria le mari.

\- Non, cet homme a simplement pris la défense de la personne qu'il aime. Tu devrais être heureux pour ton fils, qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un à ce point attaché à lui. Ce soir, il s'est dressé contre toi, sachant qu'il prenant le risque de perdre Sasuke pour ça, pour le défendre.

\- Je-

\- Il fut un temps où tu m'aimais du même amour, un amour qui t'avait poussé à te dresser contre ta famille.

Elle soupira avant d'aller ramasser les bouts de vaisselle cassée puis reprit :

\- Pendant des années, tu as reproché des choses à ton père et aujourd'hui, tu les reproduis avec tes fils. Tu n'as pas honte ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de te mettre à leur place, tu l'as déjà été. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Tu souffres encore de la déchirure avec ton père et il a été trop fier pour te demander pardon. Il est mort sans que vous puissiez vous réconcilier. Comptes-tu faire les mêmes erreurs ? Comptes-tu lui ressembler à ce point ?

Fugaku baissa les yeux, mais sa femme ne se démonta pas et continua :

\- Je t'aime Fugaku, tu es l'homme de ma vie, mais Itachi et Sasuke… Ils sont la chair de ma chair.

Il releva les yeux vers Mikoto, la voix de cette dernière lui compressa la poitrine.

\- Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que ta mère, Fugaku. Je ne tournerai pas le dos à mes fils, surtout s'ils n'ont aucun tort. Je t'aime, mais plus autant qu'avant, je suis désolée.

XxX

\- Naruto est un homme bien, il est juste-

\- Fou amoureux de mon petit frère, compléta Itachi.

Sakura acquiesça en rentrant dans la voiture, son petit ami prenant place au volant.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, j'aimerais bien le revoir.

\- C'est vrai ? Ça te plairait ?

\- Oui, Naruto a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître. Et si Sasuke veut l'épouser, c'est qu'il s'agit du bon alors c'est important pour moi et je sens qu'il est la personne qu'il manquait dans cette famille pour que les choses s'améliorent.

\- Malgré la soirée désastreuse, tu en as l'air convaincu, sourit-elle.

Itachi l'était vraiment. Il savait qu'il faudrait encore un peu de temps, mais ça faisait déjà plus de dix ans qu'il attendait un miracle, un jour de plus ou de moins…

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _J'adore mon Fugaku et Mikoto, vous allez voir par la suite, franchement j'ai adoré écrire sur eux ! Le père étant mon préféré, vous devez trouver ça bizarre mais vous verrez par la suite ^^_

 _Prochain pour l'anniversaire de mon frère le 13 février._

 ** _Petite note à flo :_** _merci de tjrs me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut ^^_

 _Petite réponse à Naomi-narusasu : C'est la première fois que tu me mets la pression ! lol J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu alors, que ce soit niveau réalisme ou expression des sentiments =s_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest :_** _merci ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Ophélia :_** _Merci bcp, je suis contente que tu aimes ma plume et mon imagination =) J'espère que la suite et les autres te plairont !_

 ** _Petite réponse Naomi-narusasu :_** _Je ne t'ai pas répondu déjà répondu sur une autre histoire ? Je ne sais pas pk j'ai cette impression bref dans le cas contraire j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi réaliste et je prends ça pour une bonne pression ( je t'ai pas répondu la même chose x) ? ok c'est vraiment bizarre comme sentiment =s_


	3. Réconciliation 1

\- Bonne soirée Monsieur, salua Yamato, le secrétaire personnel de Fugaku.

Ce dernier répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le cadre photo de sa famille qui ornait son bureau, froid. Il s'attarda sur sa femme, Mikoto, elle lui manquait, pas seulement depuis leur dispute, mais depuis la naissance de leurs enfants. Ils avaient été l'un de ses couples que l'apparition d'un petit être, avait éloigné. Il se demandait, encore aujourd'hui, comment était-ce possible qu'ils soient encore mariés. L'amour évidemment. Il était moins fort qu'au début, s'estompant avec le temps, mais il était encore là, enfouit dans leur cœur.

Un son, émanant de son ordinateur, lui indiqua qu'il avait reçu un mail, il pianota rapidement pour lire le message de son aîné sur le rapport d'une de ces filiales implantées à l'étranger. Il avait demandé l'aide d'Itachi pour garder un lien, même minime, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre définitivement, après la dernière soirée en famille.

La différence entre Sasuke et Itachi, c'est qu'il savait que son cadet reviendrait toujours vers lui, enfin, il l'espérait, surtout vers sa mère, mais pas Itachi. Il y avait trop de rancœur, son aîné lui avait reproché la perte de son petit frère.

Enfants, les frères étaient inséparables, mais il avait créé un faussé en le mettant sur un piédestal et sa mère n'avait pas réagi à temps, selon lui, créant un autre faussé entre l'enfant et ses parents. Itachi était fort, mentalement et physiquement, il le savait capable de passer une vie sans eux. Il savait aussi que ce dernier avait bridé ses capacités et choisit une voie professionnelle uniquement pour s'éloigner d'eux alors qu'il avait la capacité de le succéder sans difficulté.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il le sorti pour lire le SMS de sa femme, elle mangeait avec Sasuke ce soir. Il soupira, ce soir encore, ils mangeraient chacun de leur côté, mais au moins, il pouvait rentrer et s'endormir avant elle, au lieu d'attendre à son bureau que ce soit le contraire.

Sasuke, son cadet, son précieux, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le dire et le montrer à haute voix ?

Il se retint de passer plus de temps sur ce sujet et préféra clôturer ses dossiers en attente. Quand se fut fait, il rangea son bureau et rentra chez lui, naviguant dans les couloirs, à présents vides de tout personnel, puis salua l'agent de sécurité qui attendait sa sortie pour fermer le bâtiment et rentrer aussi chez lui.

Sortit, il frissonna du froid de janvier.

\- Monsieur Uchiha ?

Fugaku se retourna vers la voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Devant lui se tenait, Naruto, le petit ami de Sasuke, un long par-dessus, bien chaud, sur le dos, les mains dans les poches et le visage emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe. Il s'étonna de sa présence, mais ne le montra pas. Il laissa son gendre s'approcher et lui serra la main qu'il tendait.

\- J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner…

Le patriarche hocha positivement la tête, sans se poser de question et le sourire qu'il devina chez son vis-à-vis le réchauffa, d'une certaine façon.

\- Une table à l'écart, si c'est possible Teuchi, demanda Naruto.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon petit, répondit le chef cuisinier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

L'homme les plaça au fond du restaurant, dans un coin à l'abri des regards où des végétaux les cachaient et leur donna le menu quand ils eurent fini de se dévêtir. Fugaku fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas spécialement les ramens, spécialité de ce restaurant, mais il se voyait mal être irrespectueux devant l'initiative de Naruto.

Il abaissa son menu et tomba devant celui de son gendre encore posé sur le côté de la table.

\- Vous ne regardez pas ? S'enquit-il.

\- J'ai mes habitudes ici.

Ayame, une serveuse, arriva pour prendre leur commande puis repartit. Elle revient dans la minute avec une bouteille d'alcool que le blond avait commandée puis repartit à nouveau.

\- Fallait me dire si vous n'aimiez pas les nouilles, lança naturellement Naruto en leur servant un peu d'alcool.

Fugaku se demanda comment il avait deviné et son vis-à-vis, semblant lire en lui, lui répondit :

\- Vous ressemblez à votre fils, enfin, c'est plutôt le contraire, il vous ressemble beaucoup, plus que ce que j'aurais pensé à vrai dire.

\- C'est un restaurant où vous l'amenez ?

\- Oui, souvent, c'est notre restaurant, même s'il n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de nourriture et il prend exactement la même chose que vous, sourit Naruto.

\- Pourquoi continue-t-il d'y venir, s'il n'aime pas ?

\- Parce qu'il m'aime moi.

\- Des concessions… murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

C'était ça aussi l'amour, des concessions. Sa femme et ses fils en avaient beaucoup fait pour lui, mais est-ce que lui en avait fait pour eux ?

Il reporta son attention sur Naruto, qui le fixait, cet homme venait subtilement de l'amener à réfléchir sur son comportement et il sentait que ce n'était que le début.

Les repas arrivèrent rapidement sous leurs yeux et ils les entamèrent en silence, puis Fugaku posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête, ou plutôt une affirmation :

\- Mon fils n'est pas au courant de cette entrevue.

\- Non, acquiesça Naruto. Et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi. De même que, si nous arrivons à trouver un terrain d'entente, je souhaiterais qu'il pense que cela vienne de vous.

Fugaku s'arrêta de manger quelques secondes.

\- Vous voulez me laisser les mérites d'une réconciliation ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

\- Si réconciliation il y a, oui. J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal ce que je vais dire, mais, de mon point de vue, vous avez plus besoin que moi d'une raison de vous rapprocher de Sasuke. Ça le touchera et ça vous créera une ouverture.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ?

\- Le bonheur de Sasuke.

Fugaku ne lut aucun mensonge dans les azurs, ni aucun perfidie. Il finit son verre d'alcool et Naruto lui en resservit un. Il n'était pas bête, son gendre voulait le faire parler et ce dernier espérait que la boisson aide. Il se mit à espérer aussi.

\- Monsieur Uchiha, je ne m'excuserai pas pour les propos que j'ai tenus, j'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai prononcé, ce que je regrette, en revanche, c'était la façon de le dire. Je vous ai manqué de respect, chez vous, devant votre famille et ça, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez.

\- C'est déjà oublié jeune homme.

La surprise marqua le visage bronzé, Naruto ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile, mais Fugaku avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant le mois écoulé. Passé les fêtes de fin d'année, seul, y avait joué et aidé. Sa femme avait raison, il avait tous les torts, même si ses fils auraient pu essayer de le faire réagir avant…

\- Comment va Sasuke ?

\- De mieux en mieux, je pense qu'il se doutait déjà de la tournure des évènements entre nous et qu'il se fait une raison, petit à petit.

\- Je vois… Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Ça y est, son cadet avait atteint le point de non-retour avec lui, lui qui pensait qu'il ne ressemblerait jamais à son aîné.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose se produire, entendit-il.

Il releva les yeux vers les azurs déterminés.

\- Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots, alors si vous persistez à effacer votre cadet pour votre aîné…

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens, il ne voulait pas menacer son beau-père, pourtant, en commençant, il se rendit compte de la tournure. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ainsi, avec vos fils, surtout avec Sasuke, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir, pour comprendre. Vous… comprendre.

Fugaku le regarda, il semblait sincère, Naruto cherchait vraiment à se mettre à sa place, il aurait pu mal le prendre, mais non. Le blond était la personne qui connaissait le mieux son cadet, il sera capable de l'aider dans leurs relations, il en était sûr.

\- Sasuke est née prématurément, on a failli le perdre avec Mikoto. Est-ce que vous le saviez ?

\- Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Naruto, masquant sa surprise et la douleur d'imaginer une vie sans Sasuke.

Fugaku avala d'une traite son verre d'alcool et se resservit. Il attaqua son troisième.

\- Je ne crois pas que Sasuke le sache en fait et Itachi était un gamin de cinq ans, je ne sais pas s'il comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait à l'époque…

Il s'arrêta une seconde, cherchant par quoi commencer puis se lança, laissant sa langue se délier :

\- Je n'avais jamais vu un être aussi petit de toute ma vie. L'accouchement a été dur pour ma femme, qui a dû garder le lit, ne pouvant pas s'occuper de Sasuke. C'est moi qui suis resté à son chevet, dans cette couveuse, à prier pour qu'il respire une seconde de plus pendant des jours. Quand il le fallait, je le prenais contre mon torse, peau contre peau pour qu'il sente la chaleur parentale, chaleur que Mikoto aurait dû donner, mais son état ne le permettait pas.

Fugaku ne remettait pas en cause la difficulté de sa femme à accoucher mais à ses yeux, il avait fait la partie la plus dure. Fixer le petit torse de Sasuke pour s'assurer qu'il bouge et respire, être bercé avec le son du moniteur, relié au cœur de son enfant. Ne pas entendre ses pleurs car un tuyau est enfoncé dans sa bouche ou ne pas voir ses yeux car des bouts de scotch fermaient les paupières.

\- J'aime mon fils, Naruto, affirma-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté Monsieur Uchiha.

Ils mangèrent un peu, réduisant la nourriture dans leur bol, Fugaku fut le premier à terminer. Il prit une grande respiration avant de continuer son histoire :

\- Quand il fut hors de danger, je me suis promis de tout faire pour le protéger, pour ne jamais le revoir aussi faible, mais je n'ai pas sût m'y prendre. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour lui et son bonheur alors, quand il m'a dit qu'il était gay, j'ai accepté, quand j'ai compris qu'il voulait devenir avocat, j'ai accepté et j'ai été soulagé parce que j'avais peur qu'il veuille me succéder.

\- Peur ?

\- Oui, Sasuke n'est pas capable de reprendre l'entreprise.

Au lieu de s'énerver, comme la dernière fois, car le ton de Fugaku était tout autre, Naruto demanda simplement pourquoi.

\- Mon fils est fragile. Il l'a toujours été, depuis sa naissance et ça aurait été trop pour lui, trop de pression, trop de tout…

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais la serveuse vint récupérer leur assiette vide, ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre de dessert, mais une autre bouteille d'alcool et, quand elle fut posée sur la table, il se servit un autre verre.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous Naruto, vraiment. Je veux juste le meilleur pour lui et lui éviter le pire. Je veux une personne qui l'aime et qui le protégera, qui sait ce qu'elle veut et qui ne le considère pas comme gagner ou acquis. Je refuse qu'il souffre... Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien, soupira-t-il, excédé.

Il essayait de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour dire ce qu'il ressentait et ce soir, il le faisait avec « un inconnu ».

\- Je comprends, répondit simplement Naruto.

\- J'aime mon fils et quand il est parti, quand il vous a …

\- Fui ?

Fugaku hocha la tête.

\- J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit indépendant, qu'il n'ait besoin de personne, qu'il soit fort, mais je ne pensais pas, qu'il partirait aussi loin de moi. Je l'ai très mal vécu.

Il baissa les yeux sur son verre qu'il tenait du bout des doigts, il fit un mouvement de poignet, qui remua le liquide à l'intérieur. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, il aimait Sasuke autant qu'Itachi, si ce n'est plus…

\- J'ai peur de perdre mon fils, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je ne veux pas. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Il avait fait des erreurs, beaucoup et avoir mis son aîné en valeur pour protéger son cadet en avait été une. Il n'aurait jamais dû, ayant, au final, perdu les deux et brisé le lien fraternel.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Pour lui, la seule solution pour empêcher Sasuke d'endosser tout le poids de leur nom de famille avait été de pousser Itachi à le prendre à sa place.

Il avala cul-sec son quatrième ou cinquième verre, il ne s'en souvenait plus et quand il voulut en prendre un autre, une main chaleureuse l'en empêcha. Il tomba dans les azurs doux et légèrement embrumés d'alcool de son gendre.

\- Je comprends, répéta Naruto. Je comprends parce que vous me l'avez expliqué, mais Sasuke ne peut pas comprendre, votre femme et Itachi, non plus, si vous ne vous ouvrez pas à eux. Je ne me permettrai jamais de vous dire comment faire avec votre famille, mais, si je peux vous donner un conseil, ils n'attendent que ça, de savoir ce que vous pensez. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer à cent-pour-cent pour votre aîné et votre femme, mais pour Sasuke, oui. Ils vous aiment énormément, mais ne savent plus comment l'exprimer non plus. Une barrière inutile s'est dressée entre vous et eux, il serait bon que ce soit vous qui essayez de la franchir, je suis sûr qu'ils vous aideront.

Fugaku l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, cet homme savait trouver les mots qu'il fallait avec lui, comme il en était sûr qu'il les avait trouvés avec son fils.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Naruto et vous aimez Sasuke.

\- Plus que tout, je l'aime et je le protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même si, de vous à moi, votre fils est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Vous avez réussi à le rendre fort, même si ce n'était pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. Vous pouvez être fier de lui et de vous.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, lisant profondément dans le cœur de l'autre. Finalement, Naruto fut le premier à rompre le contact, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, soudainement nerveux.

\- Jeune homme ?

\- Est-ce que… commença Naruto. Accepteriez-vous de me céder votre place auprès de Sasuke ?

Fugaku fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

\- De protecteur, précisa son vis-à-vis. Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à m'occuper de lui, enfin ?

Naruto semblait s'emmêler dans ses propos, l'abus d'alcool n'aidant sûrement pas et le patriarche demanda, pour être certain de ce qu'il comprenait :

\- Êtes-vous en train de me demander la main de mon fils ?

\- … Oui…

* * *

Naruto avait raccompagné Fugaku en taxi jusqu'à chez lui. Ils étaient devant la grande porte, la même qu'il avait claquée avant de dire les quatre vérités au paternel le mois dernier.

\- Je vous la donne.

Naruto releva brusquement la tête qu'il avait baissée, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- À une condition.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

\- Promettez-moi que je ne le regretterai pas.

Il y avait dans cette demande, un millier d'autres.

\- Je vous le promets.

Dans cette promesse, un millier d'autres.

\- Si jamais vous failliez…

\- Je ne faillirai pas.

Un rictus satisfait aux lèvres, parce que le père de famille avait eu la réponse qu'il voulait au dernier piège tendu à son gendre, il le salua et rentra chez lui, serein, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Naruto se retint de sauter de joie et de hurler son bonheur, allant sûrement être prit pour un déjanté, dans ce lotissement calme et posé. Il se retourna pour reprendre le taxi, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il jura entre ses dents, il avait oublié de demander au chauffeur de l'attendre.

Il traversa l'allée, tout en sortant son portable pour en appeler un autre, quand justement, un véhicule se stationna à l'entrée. Il se précipita pour lui signaler son besoin d'avoir un transport quand il vit la mère de Sasuke sortir.

Elle ferma la portière et le chauffard commença à redémarrer, mais Naruto lui demanda d'attendre.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, mon fils m'a dit que vous étiez avec des amis… entama la mère de Sasuke.

\- Vous ne deviez pas rentrer aussi tôt, répondit-il, conscient qu'il avait été pris sur le fait et en plein mensonge. Pouvons-nous garder cela pour nous ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- C'est comme si je ne vous avais jamais vus.

Elle le devança avant de s'arrêter, se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Tout ira bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous le promets, souffla-t-il en voyant son visage triste.

Surprit de voir Mikoto se précipiter vers lui, Naruto réceptionna sa belle-mère dans les bras. Elle l'étreignit avec force et il fit de même. Savourant cette chaleur maternelle dans le froid de janvier.

\- Merci de faire partie de la vie de Sasuke et de la nôtre.

\- Merci à vous d'avoir fait rentrer Sasuke dans la mienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que le chauffeur fasse entendre son impatience.

\- Rentrez, votre mari vous attend. Vous lui manquez.

Elle se détacha de lui, un doux sourire peignant son visage, le même que celui de Sasuke et encore une fois, il se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle s'il n'avait pas été gay. Il aimait déjà cette femme avant même de la rencontrer parce qu'elle était l'essence même de l'homme de sa vie et, même si c'était plus dur à l'avouer, il aimait aussi Fugaku, pour la même raison.

XxX

Quand Mikoto rentra chez elle, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, sûrement son mari. Elle se dévêtit de son manteau puis retira ses talons avant de monter le rejoindre, avec une pointe d'appréhension. Après tout ça faisait plusieurs semaines que la communication était coupée entre eux et qu'elle envisageait même une séparation si la situation continuait ainsi.

En passant la porte de la chambre, elle le trouva au milieu de la pièce, torse nu et le pantalon ouvert sur les hanches. Elle prit le temps de le détailler, se rendant compte que ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle avait arrêtée de le voir réellement, pourtant son mari était toujours aussi séduisante et la vieillesse n'avait en rien été dévastatrice.

Elle sentit son regard sur elle, le même qu'il lui offrait au début de leur histoire avant l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Elle ne pensait pas, un jour, retrouver ses yeux qui la mangeaient tout en la protégeant. Elle le laissa approcher, percevant l'odeur d'alcool qu'elle avait aussi senti sur son gendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle accepta la main qui caressa sa joue pour venir se perdre dans ses longs cheveux de jais. C'était tendre et amoureux, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, ça lui suffisait plus… Elle voulait retrouver l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, celui qui avait volé son cœur déjà pris, celui qui s'était battu pour elle à maintes reprises. À contrecœur, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras, près de son visage, pour l'abaisser et faire reculer son mari, mais ce dernier la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle et l'embrassa violemment, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Elle gémit dans le baiser, retrouvant enfin la fougue qui lui avait retourné l'estomac tellement de fois. Fugaku se frotta à elle, une main sur ses seins, toujours aussi sensibles malgré les années. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours. Tandis qu'elle baissa le caleçon pour libérer le sexe de son mari, ce dernier lui releva la robe qu'elle portait, tout en tirant sa petite culotte. Sans avoir besoin de se comprendre, Mikoto laissa Fugaku la pénétrer et la soulever pour qu'elle noue ses jambes sur ses hanches, commençant ses déhanchements.

Mikoto savait que l'alcool était, en partie, responsable de la perte de contrôle de son mari, mais elle s'en foutait, c'était bon, c'était chaud, c'était bestial et désordonné, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et fantasmer. Pour la première fois, depuis des années, le sexe n'était plus un devoir conjugal, mais une vraie envie et ses cris n'étaient pas simulés.

Elle se savait plus vaginale, que clitoridienne, pourtant, sentir le corps de son mari, frotter contre cette partie, dans cette position, à la verticale, contre le mur, décupla ses sensations et l'orgasme monta en elle jusqu'à exploser sans crier gare.

Son mari était venu aussi, elle le sentait à l'intérieur d'elle et elle s'en voulut un peu, il avait dû se rendre compte de la différence entre cette nuit-là et toutes celles qu'ils avaient passées ensembles. Elle attendit que Fugaku se retire, mais il ne le fit pas, à la place, il la prit pour venir l'allonger dans leur lit et recommença langoureusement à aller et venir en elle.

Elle sentit le sexe en son intérieur, se gorger à nouveau et son corps, encore brûlant de son orgasme, se mit à trembler d'être abusé une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus l'habitude, mais elle savait mieux que personne, qu'un deuxième orgasme, la laissait au bord des larmes, satisfaite pleinement.

Contre le torse de son mari, Mikoto, se laissa bercer par la main cajolant ses hanches puis remontant sur sa tête pour la caresser. Elle sentit Fugaku se pencher sur son front pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mikoto, souffla-t-il en réponse aux mots de sa femme, prononcés le mois précédent. Mais je refuse qu'on s'aime moins qu'avant.

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

\- Je vais récupérer mes enfants, mes deux enfants, précisa-t-il. Et ma femme. Je te le promets. Je vais changer.

Elle laissa échapper une larme, son mari n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire des promesses en l'air, la seule qu'il avait faite en une vie, c'était celle de son mariage. Aujourd'hui, son mari la respectait toujours. Elle croyait en lui.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _RDV demain avec l'os de saint valentin INSATIABLES ( threesome )  
_

 _L'alcool est a consommé avec modération et pas avant 18 an, ou chez soit avec des personnes de confiance !_

 _PS : j'ai jamais écris de lemon hétéro et je commence avec les parents de Sasuke, mais suis-je folle ?_

 _Prochain chapitre pour l'anniversaire de mon autre frère le 29 février mais comme nous ne sommes pas dans une année bissextile, je le posterai le 1er mars_

 _ **Petite réponse à Cia :** Merci ^^ et J'espère que Mikoto te plait encore dans ce chapitre =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** merci_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** C'est pas grave si tu te répètes, ça me va quand même, c'est mieux que rien ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut, le prochain sera le 1mars ett demain je poste pour la saint valentin puis pour le white day un autre OS. Pour ce qui est des histoires, je verrais si j'avance assez._

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu :** Mikoto je ne l'a vois pas autrement mais je lui ai quand même donné un côté dur vis-à-vis de son mari par rapport a ses fils ^^ Fugaku je l'adore dans cette histoire, je lui ai trouvé un bon rôle je trouve et surtout jamais exploiter normalement ! Bon j'essayerais de mettre Itachi avec une autre la prochaine fois ) Oui il y a des personne qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux devant la belle famille. Du coup j'espère que la suite te plaira_


	4. Réconciliation 2

\- Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, entrez, s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Itachi et Sakura rentrèrent dans l'appartement quand ce dernier se décala, Sasuke arriva pour les saluer, puis le blond s'empressa de leur faire faire le tour, traînant Sakura par la main.

Les Uchiha s'amusèrent du comportement de leur moitié impatiente, visiblement très content de se retrouver et enfin rentrer dans l'intimité de l'autre. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avant que Naruto rencontre officiellement sa belle-famille.

\- C'est là votre nid d'amours, sourit malicieusement la jeune fille en désignant le lit du menton quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du couple.

\- Tout l'appartement est notre nid d'amours, répondit Naruto taquin.

\- Naruto, grogna Sasuke, pas très à l'aise d'afficher leur vie sexuelle.

Le blond ricana avant de prendre son amie par le bras et l'entraîner plus loin dans l'appartement.

\- Je sens que c'est quelque chose ces deux-là, ensemble, lança Itachi.

\- Hm, acquiesça Sasuke en s'avançant pour rejoindre les deux amis.

\- Petit-frère, l'interpella-t-il.

Surpris par l'appellation, que son aîné n'avait plus utilisée depuis longtemps, il s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Seuls, dans le couloir qui reliait la chambre aux autres pièces, ils se fixèrent, l'un attendant que l'autre continue.

\- Je veux retrouver mon petit frère, Sasuke. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais perdu, nous avons juste pris des chemins différents.

Chacun savait que le carrefour qui les avait séparé était leur père mais ils refusaient de partir sur ce terrain là aujourd'hui, préférant passer une journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Alors, est-ce que nous pouvons revenir sur le même chemin ? S'enquit quand même Itachi.

\- Je ferais tout pour, en tout cas, sourit-il. On y va ?

Le plus vieux répondit au sourire du plus jeune et le suivi pour rejoindre les autres. Ils s'installèrent tous au canapé après que Naruto soit allé chercher les boissons et les verres.

\- Non merci, c'est moi qui conduis, avertit Sakura.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, la rosée était médecin alors elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'un seul verre combiné avec le repas qui allait s'éterniser, elle ne craignait rien. Il dévia instantanément le regard sur ses seins. Itachi, ayant remarqué le manège, demanda amusé :

\- Sa poitrine te plaît ?

\- Elle est enceinte ? lui rétorqua-t-il instantanément.

Devant le sourire de son beau-frère, il se retourna vers Sakura.

\- Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il attendit d'avoir une réponse concrète avant de se jeter sur eux, entourant leur cou de ses bras. Naruto était tellement heureux pour son amie et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se retenir alors il se devait d'exprimer sa joie. Itachi ne s'en formalisa pas, ramenant même une main dans son dos pour répondre à l'étreinte.

\- Félicitations !

\- Du calme, souffla Sakura en sortant des bras de son ami. Je suis qu'au début, on ne voulait le dire à personne avant le troisième mois.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Naruto ? Intervint Sasuke.

\- Oui, oui, balaya-t-il tout content. Motus et bouche cousue.

Le blond se dépêcha d'aller chercher une boisson adéquate tandis qu'Itachi s'enquit de l'avis de son cadet, qui ne les avait pas encore félicités.

\- Tu en penses quoi Sasuke ?

Sasuke laissa apparaître ses émotions sur son visage. Heureux était un faible mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être tonton ou de voir son grand frère papa. Il se souvenait encore, avant que ça change, de la façon dont Itachi s'occupait de lui quand il était un enfant et le petit bout qui allait pointer le bout de son nez, aurait le meilleur papa du monde, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il garda quand même une certaine retenu dans ses mots :

\- Je pense que cet enfant va être pourri gâté par ses tontons.

\- Son parrain et son tonton, rectifia Sakura.

\- Enfin, si tu acceptes, souffla l'aîné des Uchiha.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre quand son homme le fit pour lui :

\- Bien sûr, il accepte !

\- Je peux encore répondre tout seul, grogna le brun.

\- Oui, tu peux, mais ton frère attend de toi une super réaction et tu vas te contenter d'une banale félicitation alors qu'à l'intérieur, je sais que tu sautes de joie. Je l'exprime pour toi, c'est tout.

Naruto, pour empêcher son homme de bouder, l'embrassa à la voler avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sasuke sourit et lui rendit son baiser en se penchant sur sa joue. Son homme le connaissait par cœur.

\- Et sinon, vous, pas de grande nouvelle ? Demanda Sakura, espérant que Sasuke est déjà fait sa demande.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent bizarrement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire ou ce qu'on attendait vraiment d'eux, finalement Sasuke prit la parole :

\- On veut acheter. On a déjà visité plusieurs maisons, mais y en a deux qui retiennent notre attention.

Sakura et Itachi ne s'attendaient pas à ça, ils masquèrent leur surprise et furent contents pour eux, réclamant plus d'informations sur leur projet d'avenir. Naruto préféra laisser les frères seuls pour en discuter entre eux tandis qu'il demanda à Sakura de venir l'aider pour les apéritifs.

\- Tu veux me donner ton avis ? Proposa Sasuke.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit son frère.

Le plus jeune partit chercher sa tablette pour lui montrer les photos et les plans. Ils échangèrent les pour et contre, Itachi mettant en avant des points que le jeune couple n'avait pas pensé.

* * *

\- Allez, montre, s'empressa Sakura.

\- Montrer quoi ? L'interrogea Naruto.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, montre.

Naruto soupira avant de sortir une petite pochette en tissu de son jean, l'ouvrant pour montrer une bague.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Sasuke l'a dit. Wouah, elle est trop belle, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Fugaku, tu veux dire ou Itachi ?

Sakura plongea ses émeraudes dans les azurs de son ami, une pointe d'incompréhension.

\- Bah, oui, c'est à Fugaku que j'ai demandé la main de Sasuke, il a sûrement dû en parler à Itachi, qui te l'a dit, non ?

\- Ah oui, répondit rapidement la chirurgienne. Désolée, je suis un peu à la ramasse, je ne dors pas très bien.

Elle fit un petit sourire penaud en touchant son ventre, prenant son futur enfant comme excuse bidon pour noyer le poisson. Le karma la punira plus tard mais pour le moment, elle fut soulagée d'avoir rattrapé sa gourde. Elle était restée sur l'annonce de Sasuke en décembre quand il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il allait épouser Naruto, mais apparemment ce dernier avait eu la même idée. Son beau-père le savait, mais Itachi non, elle en était sûre sinon, il lui en aurait parlé.

Elle se mordit la joue intérieure, son instinct lui disait que cette histoire allait mal se finir.

\- Tu vas faire ta demande quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, on est en plein dans un procès et, avec la maison, je voulais attendre un peu que les choses se calment.

\- Oui, attend, tu as raison, il ne vaut mieux pas précipité les choses.

\- Tu es bizarre Sakura, y a deux minutes, tu étais surexcité et là… Commença-t-il suspicieux et soudainement paniqué.

Est-ce qu'il faisait une erreur ? Est-ce qu'elle savait quelque chose vis à vis de Sasuke qu'il ne savait pas ?

\- Oh, tu sais les hormones d'une femme enceinte, rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Mais c'est une bonne chose, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, je peux te le promettre, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle récupéra à une vitesse folle les apéritifs et s'éclipsa, Naruto sur ses talons, le cœur plus léger à la promesse. Il avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à être un ascenseur émotionnel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, demanda Itachi à sa compagne quand ils revinrent.

\- Oh, rien de spécial chéri, sourit-elle.

\- Franchement Itachi, je te plains, si dans le premier trimestre ses hormones sont aussi instables, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera à la fin ? Dramatisa le blond.

Sakura lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête.

Dans une ambiance chaleureuse, ils entamèrent une belle après-midi en parlant de tout et de rien. Itachi passa un très bon moment. Il apprit à connaître Naruto et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Cet homme, en plus d'avoir du caractère, d'être optimiste et positif, aimait son cadet et le considérait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Sakura lui avait déjà rapporté toutes ses qualités, mais il avait besoin de le voir pour le croire.

Certes, son beau-frère avait des défauts, que sa compagne avait évités de lui surligner, mais ils étaient minimes. En tout cas, ça lui suffisait. Et par-dessus tout, c'était grâce à lui que son père s'était remis en question, qu'il avait sauvé son mariage et sauvé sa relation avec ses fils.

Oui, Fugaku avait fait le premier pas pour renouer avec lui et bientôt Sasuke.

 _XxX_

 _\- Bien, si on a fini, je rentre, lança Itachi quand ils clôturèrent le dossier._

 _\- Attends, fils._

 _Ce dernier, qui était déjà debout, se rassit sur la chaise en face du bureau de son père._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il._

 _\- Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi que t-_

 _\- Je vais aussi parler à Sasuke, le coupa-t-il._

 _\- Il devrait être le premier._

 _\- Il a été le premier, mais il ne m'a pas accordé de temps, avoua le père._

 _Itachi fut à moitié surpris du comportement de son cadet, ce dernier devait avoir atteint un point de non-retour, lui pensait l'avoir atteint depuis longtemps, mais, face à son paternel qui se préparait à dresser le drapeau blanc, il eut un doute._

 _\- Comment va Sakura ?_

 _\- Va droit au but, répondit-il._

 _Fugaku soupira, il savait plus ou moins quoi faire pour son cadet et il avait espéré régler les choses avec, avant, sachant que c'était ainsi qu'il arriverait à toucher son aîné. Seulement, il n'avait pas réussi._

 _\- Dis-moi quoi faire pour me racheter, demanda-t-il, cachant son désespoir._

 _\- Commence par me dire pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé quand Sasuke est venu au monde. J'étais peut-être un gamin à tes yeux, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il a été l'élément déclencheur. C'est devenu de pire en pire avec les années._

 _Les mots de Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire et il se décida à tout expliquer. Il ne passa rien sous silence, de sa propre enfance à la naissance de Sasuke en passant par la déchirure avec son propre père, il expliqua tout. Il approfondi le plus important aux yeux d'Itachi. Pourquoi il les avait séparé. Si dans les premières années de Sasuke, Itachi le protégeait aussi bien que ses parents, en grandissant Sasuke avait voulu devenir aussi fort que son aîné, le prenant comme exemple, pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale,. C'est à ce moment là que Fugaku avait crée le faussé, il ne voulait plus que Sasuke s'épuise à montrer ce qu'il valait et avait exigé plus que de raison à Itachi._

 _\- Je ne te dis pas ça pour me trouver des excuses, je n'en ai aucune, juste-_

 _\- Je peux comprendre._

 _Itachi le pouvait vraiment, Sakura venait de lui annoncer sa grossesse, il allait devenir père, tandis que le sien racontait son histoire, il s'était mis à sa place et il pouvait comprendre._

 _\- Fais ce qu'il y a fait pour Sasuke et ça suffira pour moi._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas. Rien n'est fait, agit et je pardonne, mais je n'oublie pas._

 _Fugaku hocha positivement de la tête et laissa son aîné partir, la guerre n'était pas gagnée mais il avait remporté une bataille. Avant qu'Itachi franchisse la porte, il avoua :_

 _\- Naruto est venue me trouver..._

 _Itachi sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, appréciant la franchise jusqu'au bout._

 _XxX_

\- Merci, souffla Itachi à Naruto.

\- De ? Demanda ce dernier, gardant les yeux sur Sasuke et Sakura qui marchait plus loin devant eux.

La journée touchait à sa fin et les couples avaient décidés de se balader un peu dans la ville.

\- Ce que tu as fais pour notre famille.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre avant que le portable de Naruto sonne, l'obligeant à s'éloigner et Itachi rejoignit son petit frère et sa compagne.

\- Il est au téléphone avec qui ? Se renseigna Sasuke.

\- Un client, je crois, répondit son frère. Alors, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler tout à l'heure, mais tu as prévu de faire ta demande quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, nous sommes en plein procès et avec la maison, je voulais attendre.

\- Tu sais déjà comment tu vas la faire ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, légèrement embarrassé, il se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

\- Je dois encore finaliser, mais je pensais lui faire une déclaration, je ne lui en ai jamais fait depuis que nous sommes ensemble, ça le scotcherai pour une fois et puis nous sommes avocats donc je pensais à-

\- N'attends pas trop, intervint Sakura en voyant Naruto revenir. Ce serait bête de ne pas avoir l'occasion de la faire.

Les deux frères haussèrent un sourcil devant le comportement de la rosée, mais ne purent s'y attarder, Naruto arrivant près d'eux. Sasuke prit son intervention pour une bouée de sauvetage, son homme ayant failli l'entendre.

Ils décidèrent de revenir sur leur pas, Sakura était fatigué et préférait rentrer. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement avant que les parents montent en voiture, laissant les deux amoureux rentrer chez eux.

* * *

\- Bon, maintenant, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de faire une petite moue à son homme, ça la trottait depuis le début de la journée et apparemment son homme l'avait remarqué.

\- On a un problème, Naruto a demandé la main de ton frère à ton père, qui lui a accordé, il a acheté une bague et veut l'épouser. Cet idiot a eu la même idée que Sasuke, y en a forcément un qui va le prendre mal, déblatéra Sakura.

\- Et mon petit frère a l'air de tenir à sa demande, mais on ne peut pas intervenir sur l'un sans que l'autre ne comprenne…

\- Non…

Sakura s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Itachi en profita pour la rassurer d'un baiser.

\- Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils partagent les mêmes sentiments, tout ira bien, Naruto fera l'enfant capricieux ou la fierté de mon cadet en prendra un coup, mais ça ira.

\- Je l'espère.

Un autre baiser et la voiture redémarrèrent mais le mauvais pressentiment de Sakura ne disparut pas.

* * *

Itachi et Sakura s'étant garé à deux pâtés de maison de leur immeuble à cause des nombreuses places déjà occupées, Sasuke et Naruto se dirigèrent chez eux.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Naruto, quand le portable de Sasuke vibra.

\- Mon père.

Le brun rejet l'appel et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il reprit la main bronzée et entrelaça leurs doigts, continuant la marche jusqu'à chez eux.

\- Je le rappellerai plus tard.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto.

\- Promis, mais, pour le moment, j'ai envie de profiter de toi.

Le blond ne protesta pas et profita aussi, faisant confiance à son homme. Il savait que Fugaku avait parlé à Itachi et qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses avec Sasuke, mais ce dernier restait réticent et il comprenait. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de le ramener vers son père, la prochaine fois serait la bonne.

XxX

\- Entrez, lança Sasuke, la tête plongée dans le Code pénal.

\- Tu as une minute à m'accorder ?

Sasuke releva le visage en entendant la voix de son père. Fugaku se tenait devant lui, les traits tirés et un long pardessus sur les épaules. Il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je dois aller au tribunal, répondit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il rassembla des feuilles qu'il mit dans un dossier et s'avança vers son père pour le devancer et l'inviter à rentrer auprès de sa mère.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Fugaku en lui agrippant le poignet.

Ils se firent face avant que le plus vieux s'avance pour prendre son fils dans les bras. Sasuke se tendit immédiatement, jamais, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son père ne l'avait étreint.

\- Pa...pa ?

\- Je t'aime mon fils.

Sasuke resta interdit. Ses mots là, il ne les avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de son père et pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne les avait pas rêvés.

\- Une dernière chance, accorde-moi une dernière chance, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Contre sa tempe, Sasuke sentit de l'eau mouillée quelques mèches de cheveux et il en resta stupéfait. Les bras l'enlacèrent plus fortement et Sasuke pouvait sentir toute la peur de son géniteur s'ils se séparaient. Alors, doucement, il leva ses bras qu'il avait gardés le long de son corps pour les entourer dans le dos de son père. Cet amour, il ne l'avait pas seulement rêvé pendant des années, il l'avait désiré en secret et parfois même pleuré, étant enfant. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait enfin et ne comptait pas le repousser, il en avait besoin, autant que celui des autres.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Et ça suffit au père pour comprendre que son cadet lui offrait une dernière chance. Il avait voulu tout lui expliquer, comme il l'avait fait avec Naruto et Itachi, mais, sa tête lui avait dit que c'était sa seule chance et il avait choisi d'agir sans réfléchir. Les mots viendraient plus tard.

Naruto sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la secrétaire du cabinet. Il lui donna quelques instructions puis demanda si Sasuke était déjà parti au tribunal. Discrètement, elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la grande vitre qui donnait sur le bureau de son homme. Il le vit, avec Fugaku, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il sourit avant de dire à sa secrétaire de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, il l'envoya en pause de midi en avance et lui répartit dans son bureau, pour travailler sur ses dossiers. Serein et confiance pour la suite.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Posté avec un jour d'avance mais je sans que demain je vais oublier =s Bon j'ai vraiment cherché mais le prochain anniversaire n'est pas avant le 4 avril pour ma grand-mère ^^ Il s'agira du dernier chapitre et après j'ai fais un extra rempli de lemon !  
_

 _Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai qql OS dont celui pour le White Day ( 14 mars ) ou TS à publier pour vous faire attendre =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Flo :** merci de toujours me suivre ! et pour INSATIABLES, tu m'as fait trop rire, j'étais en plein dans un centre commercial avec mon frère quand j'ai lu le mail, il a viré ( de me voir rigoler pour rien tkt j'ai pas montré ;) . En tout cas, je suis au top d'avoir fait autant d'effet ^^_


	5. Le procès

\- Si c'est pour être comme ça, toute l'après-midi, avec tout le monde, autant annulé.

Sasuke et Naruto se faisaient face dans leur nouvelle cuisine quand la sonnette de la maison résonna à leurs oreilles.

\- C'est un peu tard, je vais ouvrir. Essayons de passer un bon moment.

Sasuke soupira quand Naruto partit accueillir leur famille respective. Aujourd'hui devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie, il l'avait planifié depuis des semaines, mais il y avait une ombre au tableau, une qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à faire disparaître. Il regarda le bandage à son poignet, ça lui faisait encore mal, mais il se contenta de cacher le tissu avec son vêtement et de partir à la rencontre de tout le monde.

* * *

L'ambiance était bonne, les Uchiha et Namikaze parlaient ensemble, échangeant sur tout et rien. Il s'agissait de leur première rencontre, mais ça se passait à merveille. Kushina et Mikoto parlaient principalement cuisine et enfant tandis que Fugaku et Minato sur la difficulté de créer ou faire perdurer une entreprise. Sakura ayant déjà le ventre bien rond, demanda des conseils auprès des mères, alors que les frères Uchiha discutaient de banalités. Personne ne remarqua Naruto en retrait, ce dernier se chargeait surtout d'alimenter les boissons et petits gâteaux.

À l'arrivée de tous, il avait fait visiter leur maison, nouvel achat, nouvel engagement du couple, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sasuke et lui avaient réuni tout le monde, mais également pour le futur membre de la famille.

\- Et si on coupait le gâteau ? Intervint Mikoto, pressée de savoir le sexe du bébé.

Tout le monde réclama le dessert, les futurs parents, Itachi et Sakura, avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour le sexe du bébé et de le faire découvrir en coupant un gâteau, la couleur intérieure, déterminerait s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

Naruto partit à la cuisine, récupérer le dessert fait par le pâtissier du quartier et pour le ramener au salon. Il tendit un couteau à Itachi qui le prit, Sakura se levant à ses côtés. À deux, ils placèrent la pointe au milieu avant de trancher une part, découvrant un colorant rose. Les félicitations remplirent la pièce, la joie était décuplée, cette petite fille serait d'autant plus gâtée par ses grands-parents paternels, qui n'avaient eu que des garçons.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ? Se renseigna Kushina.

\- Oui, Sarada, répondit Sakura.

\- C'est très joli.

\- Du coup, le bébé avant le mariage, lança Minato.

Itachi hocha positivement de la tête, expliquant que le bébé n'était pas prévu avant, mais que la nature en avait décidé autrement.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le déclic, lança innocemment Fugaku.

\- Quel déclic ? Demanda Naruto, soudainement intéressé.

\- Le moment où tu te rends compte que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec une personne, se permit de répondre Kushina à la place de Fugaku. Moi, pour ton père, je l'ai su le jour où il m'a dit que mes cheveux étaient magnifiques alors que tout le monde se moquait.

\- Pour ma part, c'est quand ta mère est rentrée dans une rage folle et à tabasser trois mecs qui lui tiraient les cheveux, sourit Minato.

Sakura et Itachi se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer à l'unisson :

\- La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble ! riant de bons cœurs.

Il y avait eu une telle alchimie entre eux dans un lit que s'imaginer avec une autre personne avait été impossible.

\- Et vous Monsieur et Madame Uchiha ? Se reprit Sakura.

Fugaku regarda sa femme amoureusement, avant de répondre :

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu. Mikoto sortait d'une réception au bras d'un pauvre type, elle portait une robe noire scintillante. Il faisait froid, mais il n'avait même pas eu la décence de la couvrir de sa veste, alors je me suis permis de le faire à sa place. Je ne la connaissais pas, j'étais qu'un gars traversant la rue, mais elle a accepté ma veste où j'avais soigneusement laissé ma carte de visite.

Il s'arrêta là parce que tout le monde devinait la suite.

\- Tu as volé maman à un autre homme ? Sous ses yeux ? demanda incrédule Itachi, n'imaginant pas son père ainsi.

\- Sans aucun scrupule, répondit-il en souriant à sa femme.

\- Et toi, maman ? s'enquit Sasuke.

Les yeux toujours dans ceux de son mari, elle répondit :

\- Quand votre père a dit à votre grand-père d'aller se faire voir, que c'était moi et personne d'autre et qu'il devait l'accepter.

\- Sérieusement, Monsieur Uchiha, s'étonna Naruto. Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?

\- On se ressemble plus que ce que tu crois, sourit-il avant d'expliquer rapidement au Namikaze à quoi il faisait référence.

Naruto sentit le regard inquisiteur de ses parents sur lui, c'était un détail du repas de famille qu'il avait omis intentionnellement pour ne pas subir les remontrances de ses géniteurs.

\- Et Sasuke me ressemble aussi beaucoup, souffla sa mère.

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant que la voix de son homme réponde à sa question silencieuse :

\- J'ai su que je voulais passer le restant de mes jours avec toi quand tu as envoyé chier mon père en décembre, coupa Sasuke en plongeant ses onyx dans les azurs le scrutant.

Ils se regardèrent, en silence, semblant essayé de lire dans le cœur de l'autre. La logique aurait voulu que Naruto dise à quel moment, lui avait eu envie de finir sa vie avec Sasuke pourtant, il lâcha un rire amer.

Le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner et Naruto se leva pour répondre, mais Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant d'y aller.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda le brun.

\- Difficile. Lâche-moi, je vais répondre, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec, faisait tiquer les invités.

\- Laisse, si c'est important, ils laisseront un message. Réponds-moi Naruto.

Tout le monde jonglait entre les deux hommes, la tension montait petit à petit et personne ne comprenait leur comportement.

Les tonalités cessèrent et le répondeur se mit en marche, laissant le loisir à tous d'entendre :

« _Salut Naruto, c'est moi, Gaara. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus que je te contacte et tu as tout fait pour… (Silence)… Et ce message va sûrement me valoir un deuxième coquard de la part de Sasuke, si vous êtes encore ensemble, mais j'ai appris pour la demande, j'ai su qu'il avait refusé de t'épouser et je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais préféré avoir tort… (Silence)… Je t'aime toujours Naruto, laisse-moi t'offrir ce que tu mérites… (Silence) … Et ne lui en veut pas, il n'a rien dit, je me trouvais chez eux quand tu l'as appelé, ce soir-là._ »

Sasuke lâcha le poignet et Naruto se dirigea vers le téléphone fixe, il appuya sur le bouton allumé en rouge qui signalait un message sur le répondeur et l'effaça.

\- Naruto…chuchota Sasuke.

Personne n'osait parler, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait avec le coup de téléphone et comme si l'appel n'avait jamais existé, Naruto demanda qui voulait à nouveau du champagne pour fêter l'arrivée d'une petite fille dans la famille. Sasuke haussa le ton, mais son compagnon lui signala clairement que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et explosa, lui qui détestait laver son linge sale en public, se laissa aller :

\- C'est la seule personne qui est une menace pour notre couple et toi, tu cours lui dire ?!

\- J'en ai parlé qu'à une seule personne et ce n'était pas lui.

\- Apparemment, ce n'était pas la plus fiable et de confiance. Tu ne pouvais pas en parler à quelqu'un d'autre !?

\- Et qui ?! Explosa Naruto à son tour. À ma famille ? La tienne ? Sakura ? Mes amis ? Personnes n'auraient été objectives. La tienne t'aura trouvé des excuses, Kiba et Neji rêvent de me voir fonder une famille avec Hinata et je n'avais aucune envie que la mienne sache que tu m'as brisé le cœur. Alors, oui, Shikamaru a été la personne la plus sensée à laquelle j'ai pensé.

\- Le beau-frère de ton ex, tu es idiot, ce n'est pas possible, répondit Sasuke en lui faisant face, serrant le poing.

Personne ne savait où se mettre. Eux qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avaient vu Naruto et Sasuke plus soudé que n'importe quel autre couple dans cette pièce, ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu les mener aussi loin. Minato et Kushina connaissaient leur fils et le voir reprendre son calme ne signalait rien de bon.

\- Oui, je dois l'être pour rester avec toi.

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Sasuke, mais il ne se démonta pas, cherchant à tout savoir de ce que pensait son homme. Il aurait sûrement dû s'abstenir, mais il avait besoin de savoir parce que Naruto et lui n'avaient pas encore eu de vraies discussions sur le sujet.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu es encore là ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. J'ai simplement eu besoin qu'on me le rappelle.

\- Tu en as eu besoin… ?

\- Oui, Sasuke, j'en ai eu besoin et tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir. J'avais besoin de me souvenir que j'ai choisi cette situation. Depuis le début, je le savais, mais quand je me suis dressé contre ton père et que tu as quand même choisi d'être à mes côtés, je pensais que peut-être…

Naruto releva les yeux pleins d'espoirs, mais ils se voilèrent rapidement, ne pouvant pas finir sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? poussa Sasuke.

\- Je savais que je serais celui qui aime le plus. J'en étais conscient depuis notre première rencontre, mais pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu pourrais m'aimer comme je t'aime. Ça m'a brisé le cœur de me rendre compte que ça ne serait jamais le cas, que tu ne serais jamais prêt à m'aimer aussi fort. Donc, j'ai eu besoin qu'on me rappelle mes choix.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que je t'aime moins ? demanda le brun.

Sasuke savait que la plupart des personnes qui les connaissaient, pensaient, à tort, que Naruto était celui dans leur couple qui aimait le plus. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à répondre aux provocations pourtant cela faisait quatre ans qu'il s'acharnait à prouver le contraire. Il aimait Naruto à en crever mais les mots lui avaient toujours manqué, préférant montrer ce qu'il ressentait, apparemment cela n'avait pas suffit, ni aux yeux des autres qui parlait derrière son dos, ni à ceux de son homme.

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis celui qui s'accroche désespérément à toi depuis notre rencontre, qui ait tout lâché quand tu es revenu après que tu sois parti. Qui t'offre tout ce que tu veux. J'aurais pu rester dans mon petit appartement miteux tant que je t'avais, j'étais heureux et mon bureau pourri me suffisait, ça ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir des affaires et gagner des procès, mais tu voulais un cabinet alors je t'ai suivi. Plus que ça, tu voulais vivre dans un beau standing puis une maison parce que c'était signe, pour toi, de réussite. Je me suis saigné pour t'offrir ce que tu voulais et te rendre heureux. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, t'épouser, je ne te demandais que ça, pourtant, tu as été incapable de me le donner…

Naruto était injuste, mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Sakura qui connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire tenta d'aider son beau frère mais sans succès. Au fur et à mesure de l'engueulade, la famille Uchiwa, comprit aussi la raison, du moins, ils s'en doutaient fortement, mais ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Sasuke avait refusé un engagement qu'il était lui-même prêt à conclure.

\- Sakura s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça. Surtout que, tu savais qu'il refuserait, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé d'attendre le plus longtemps possible.

Sasuke jeta un regard à sa belle-sœur qui s'excusait silencieusement. Elle savait que Naruto allait faire sa demande, mais pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit plus tôt ? En faite, il connaissait la réponse à sa propre question. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son plus vieil ami et encore moi lui, se contentant d'essayer, à son échelle, de pousser Naruto à attendre et convaincre Sasuke de le faire plus tôt. Si cela s'était passé ainsi, son homme n'aurait jamais mal réagit, du moins pas aussi violemment que lui avait pu le faire.

Il ne s'attarda pas dessus, soupirant et continuant à pousser son homme dans ses derniers retranchements, il n'avait pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas fait sortit tout ce que Naruto avait sur le cœur et refusait d'aller plus loin dans l'avenir sans que son homme crache tout son venin et se libère de ce poids.

\- Parce que Gaara, te le donnerait ?

\- Laisse-le, en dehors de ça, tu t'en es déjà assez pris à lui.

\- Maintenant, tu vas le défendre après qu'il soit en train de détruire notre couple.

\- Tu y arrives bien sans lui, crois-moi, ne t'en sers pas comme excuses et assume.

\- Assumer ?

\- Oui, que tu aies été touché dans ta fierté et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu l'as frappé.

\- Il t'a embrassé ! S'énerva Sasuke. Et puis comment ça, il « aurait préféré avoir tort » ?

La dispute partait dans tous les sens, les non-dits réclamaient d'être éclaircies. Naruto soupira, il avait encore tellement à dire, mais les regards des autres le mettaient mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il faire tous les reproches du monde quand la famille de son homme et la sienne se trouvait à moins d'un mètre ?

\- ça suffit, je suis fatigué de me battre pour rien. J'abandonne.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la pièce. « Abandonner » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire du blond, chaque personne le connaissant, savait ça. C'était sa devise. Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant la réelle signification.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? articula difficilement Sasuke.

La peur qu'il lût dans les onyx, compressa le cœur de Naruto mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se mentait à lui-même et aux autres pour faire bonne figure mais la vérité c'est qu'il était malheureux. Il aimait Sasuke mais cet amour était en train de le consumer à petit feu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir plus mal que le jour où le brun était parti faire ses études ailleurs, regrettant presque ce temps. Un temps où l'absence totale d'amour était moins douloureuse qu'un amour incomplet.

Naruto avait besoin de se protéger.

\- Pour le moment, juste la discussion.

\- Naruto, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

\- Oui, répondit sans hésiter le Namikaze.

Pourtant, ils ne se comprirent pas, Sasuke répéta, plongeant ses onyx dans les azurs pour qu'il lise profondément en lui.

\- Naruto… Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Le blond ferma les yeux pour faire abstraction aux autres.

\- Je suis désolé… Je t'aime autant, mais moins souvent.

Sasuke ravala la boule d'émotions dans sa gorge quand il comprit qu'il perdait l'amour de sa vie et surtout quand il vit la culpabilité dans les yeux de son homme, il s'en voulut à son tour. Il avait poussé Naruto à bout, ne pensant pas une seconde à la conséquence du refus de l'épouser et à ses sentiments. Sur le moment, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et sa fierté. Maintenant, il devait assumer. Assumer un faux sourire et une promesse non désirée :

\- C'est bon, ça ira, je te le promets.

Non, ça n'irait pas, Naruto venait de lui mentir, pas seulement avec ses mots, mais avec le sourire qu'il abordait à présent. Sourire qui le mit en colère car il aimait ce sourire, Sasuke en était tombé amoureux tellement de fois et, aujourd'hui, son homme venait de lui donner une autre dimension, balayant ce en quoi il croyait de plus vrai chez Naruto.

Sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir ou l'arrêter, son corps bougea et son poignet, déjà fragile, rencontra la mâchoire de Naruto.

Ce dernier, encore debout malgré l'impact, rassura rapidement ses parents qui s'étaient levés du canapé.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la main ? demanda Naruto.

S'en fut de trop pour Sasuke, alors qu'il venait pour la première fois à lever la main sur la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, cet idiot s'inquiétait de son état.

\- Dehors…

Sasuke partit dans le couloir pour prendre la veste de Naruto sur le porte-manteau, il revint dans le salon.

\- Dehors, tout le monde et toi aussi, cracha-t-il en jetant le vêtement à la figure du blond.

* * *

 **XxX**

* * *

\- Comment tu as eu les clés ? On ne devrait pas être là, c'est interdit, souligna Naruto, quand Sasuke ouvrit la grande porte du tribunal.

\- Contente-toi de conduire tout le monde dans la salle du premier.

À reculons, Naruto ouvrit la marche tandis que Sasuke la ferma après avoir verrouillé la grande porte derrière leurs familles respectives.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle, seul le couple savait ce que cette salle d'audience représentait, il s'agissait de la pièce où Sasuke avait perdu contre Naruto avant de céder à sa déclaration d'amour et se mettre en couple. Le brun demanda à tous de s'asseoir à la place des jurés, attrapant son homme pour l'obliger à se mettre à la place de l'accusé, lui avança jusqu'à se placer au centre, faisant face à sept paires d'yeux dans l'incompréhension totale.

La salle d'audience était silencieuse, bien trop à son goût, généralement elle était plus vivante que jamais, guidée par de multiples combats et joutes verbales.

Sasuke inspira, il avait tout prévu pendant des semaines, le début, le milieu et la fin, organisant un débat dans les règles de l'art comme on leur avait appris à l'école. Mais il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, Naruto avait tout gâché et ça, depuis plusieurs jours alors il décida d'y aller au feeling, passant sous silence les bases d'un bon procès.

\- Naruto Namikaze, tu es accusé de tromperie, de mensonge, d'abandonner, de ne pas réfléchir correctement, de tirer des conclusions hâtives, d'empressement, en somme tu es accusé d'être un idiot fini. Qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense ?

Naruto avait plus ou moins comprit que Sasuke l'amenait dans le seul endroit où leurs sentiments avaient été mis à nus et qu'il allait le confronter pour que tout soit mis à plat. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son homme l'accuse et veuille le mener en procès, même factice. Passé la surprise, Naruto répondit :

\- Je souhaite un procès équitable.

\- Tu as perdu ce droit quand tu t'es entêté dans ta connerie. Encore une accusation a rajouté à la liste.

\- Bien, je plaide coupable. De toute façon, je suis le seul à être en tort, apparemment, je n'ai aucune chance.

Naruto se referma sur lui, croisant les bras sur son torse comme un enfant et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant ce spectacle, il entendit également Minato et Kushina défendre leur fils, ainsi, il céda :

\- De quoi m'accuses-tu ?

\- Je n'ai aucune accusation seulement une requête…

Il lui fit signe qu'il était tout ouïe.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as refusé de m'épouser.

Et il y avait dans cette requête une tonne de question et Sasuke promit silencieusement d'y répondre, espérant que Naruto sache encore lire dans ses silences. Ce dernier grogna quand Sasuke exigea qu'il soit le premier à plaider mais il s'exécuta quand même.

Résigné, l'accusé principal se leva et invita Sasuke à prendre sa place, tandis qu'il prenait la sienne au milieu de la pièce, faisant face à leur famille par la même occasion.

\- Je plaide non-coupable pour la tromperie.

\- Qui est Gaara ? Intervint Fugaku sachant pertinemment que les jurés n'avaient pas le droit à la parole dans un procès.

Naruto jongla entre toutes les personnes de la pièce. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'un procès conventionnel alors qu'importe, s'il voulait avoir une chance de sortir vainqueur de ce combat, il devait donner toutes les cartes qu'il avait en main. Il ferait comme si les jurés étaient le juge et avocat.

\- La personne qui m'a aidé à surmonter ma peine quand Sasuke m'a fui pendant nos études de droit.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Demanda Mikoto.

\- Si la question est « est-on sorti ensemble ? » La réponse est oui, j'ai vécu une histoire avec lui, même s'il n'y avait rien de sérieux.

\- Si Sasuke n'était pas revenu, serais-tu encore avec lui ? Se renseigna Itachi.

\- Mais Sasuke est revenu et j'ai tout quitté pour lui, Gaara s'est effacé de son plein gré.

\- Ma femme et moi, nous ne connaissons pas ce garçon, notre fils nous a seulement présenté Sasuke, défendit Minato.

Naruto remercia son paternel des yeux, il savait que c'était une information cruciale, si ça avait été le contraire, il aurait été difficilement défendable, mais Gaara n'avait jamais été aussi important que Sasuke. Il avait été un pansement.

\- Pourtant, il est réapparu et vous l'avez laisser rentrer à nouveau dans votre vie, lança Fugaku.

\- Nous nous sommes affrontés au cours d'un procès, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser des entrevues avec lui. C'était professionnel.

\- Que s'est-il passé lors de ses entrevues ? Intervint Sasuke qui savait que le personnel avait débordé sur le professionnel.

Naruto répondit qu'il était déjà au courant et effectivement, c'était le cas pour la première rencontre. Son homme et Gaara avaient échangé sur l'affaire avant que le roux avoue toujours penser à lui et l'aimer. Le roux l'avait même embrassé par surprise dans son bureau mais Sasuke était rentré à ce moment là et il avait vu rouge. Sans explication, le brun lui avait mis son poing sur le visage. Seulement, d'après le message vocal, il y en avait eu une autre rencontre et Sasuke exigeait de savoir.

Il réitéra sa question et, cette fois, Naruto lui donna la réponse qu'il voulait.

\- Je suis retourné le voir pour m'excuser de mon comportement, s'il avait été ambigu, ainsi que du tien, agressif.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils devant l'aveu, à aucun moment il regrettait son geste, il avait défendu ce qu'il lui appartenait et recommencerait encore s'il le fallait. Certes, en venir aux mains n'était pas la façon la plus mature et réfléchit mais c'était la plus convaincante et marquante à ses yeux.

\- J'ai également dit que je comptais t'épouser parce que je t'aimais et que je voulais finir ma vie avec toi. Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûr de mon choix, je l'étais et j'étais aussi sûr de ta réponse positive. Il m'a simplement répondu que tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme je t'aime ou comme lui pouvait m'aimer, que je serais toujours celui qui m'accrocherait à nous et porterai notre relation à bout de bras. Il m'a dit que tu refuserais de te lier à moi pour la vie et j'ai dit qu'il avait tort avant de lui demander de ne plus rentrer en contact avec moi, jamais. J'ai bloqué son numéro et fais ce qu'il fallait pour le sortir définitivement de notre vie.

\- Comment a-t-il eu notre numéro fixe ?

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avancerait, mais c'était la solution la plus plausible, car Shikamaru ne l'aurait jamais trahi.

\- Quand je me suis agenouillé devant toi, que tu as refusé ma demande en me traitant d'idiot impatient et que tu as claqué la porte de la maison, je suis d'abord resté con avant de me diriger dans la chambre, fou de rage et, prêt à faire mes valises…

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, alors Naruto avait vraiment eu l'intention de le quitter. Comment aurait-il réagi en trouvant l'appartement désert en revenant cette nuit là ? Il n'osait pas s'imaginer la scène qui commençait déjà à lui tordre le ventre à la simple pensée.

\- … J'ai pris quelques inspirations, comme tu m'as souvent conseillé de le faire pendant un procès pour me calmer mais ma colère ne démordait pas alors je pris le téléphone de la maison car je ne trouvais plus mon portable et en cherchant dans le répertoire, celui de Shika y était, j'ai appuyé. Il est venu me raisonner dans les minutes qui ont suivies. Il m'a remis les idées en place, se portant garant que ton refus ne concernait aucunement tes sentiments à mon égard et que je devais me souvenir des miens, de ceux qui m'avaient poussé à te demander ta main.

\- Et, tu t'en souviens ? Intervint Kushina.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers les jurés. Sinon je ne serais pas là, à me défendre, alors que je ne sens pas coupable.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke pour ancrer ses azurs dans les billes noires.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, je continue encore à me battre malgré le manque de force, juste là, encore, maintenant. Oui, je ne réfléchis pas correctement, je suis impatient et empressé, mes conclusions ont peut-être été hâtives, mais est-ce qu'on peut me blâmer pour ça ?

Naruto rigola amèrement, fermant les yeux et baissant le visage vers le sol. A quoi cela servait d'essayer de se défendre ou de rejeter la faute sur Sasuke ? Il le blâmait depuis son refus de l'épouser et voilà où ils en étaient. La situation ne s'était pas arrangée alors il décida, encore une fois, de prendre sur lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête avant de répondre :

\- En fait, si, je suis bien coupable d'une chose. Je suis coupable d'être un idiot. Je suis un idiot pour t'aimer depuis autant d'années, pour avoir préféré la place de celui qui aime le plus plutôt que celui qu'on aime le plus. Je suis un idiot de t'avoir laissé me briser le cœur, mais surtout, idiot de te laisser encore le pouvoir de le faire une seconde fois. Je suis idiot de t'aimer encore aussi fort et de vouloir t'aimer encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je suis un idiot, pour penser encore à me mettre à genoux et vouloir te demander une nouvelle fois d'être mon mari.

\- Je t'interdis de le refaire, trancha froidement Sasuke en se levant.

Naruto venait de lui offrir la seule chose qu'il lui restait sa fierté. Et Sasuke venait de lui piétiner, son cœur déjà en miette s'envola en même temps qu'elle. Il eut mal, encore plus que lors du premier refus parce que là, ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui, assistaient à l'échec de sa vie.

Sasuke contourna rapidement le petit bureau qui servait à l'accusé et à son avocat pour se poster devant Naruto qu'il devinait au bord de la rupture.

\- Je te l'interdis parce que cette fois, c'est à moi de me mettre à genoux.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux quand son homme posa un membre à terre. Sa vision périphérique l'obligea à tourner la tête vers ses parents, à moitié surpris et les Uchiha qui souriaient tendrement, s'attendant visiblement à cette scène.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai refusé d'être ton mari, c'est parce que je voulais que tu sois le mien avant. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps…

\- Sasuke-

\- La ferme dobe ! l'insulta gentiment ce dernier. C'est à mon tour de me défendre maintenant.

Le blond hocha positivement de la tête et Sasuke reprit :

\- Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime, depuis que tu as crié à la face des jurés et du juge qu'ils avaient commis la plus grosse erreur de leur vie en condamnant ce tueur qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Tu étais d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à le penser, même Maître Hatake et moi, nous n'y croyons pas, ça nous a valu notre première dispute et devenir rival. Les affaires s'enchaînaient et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus plus. Tu n'as jamais lâché l'affaire Zabuza-Haku et tu as su trouver les bons éléments. Quelques mois plus tard, on faisait appel et on gagnait. On a fêté ça comme il se doit, tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais j'ai répondu à tes sentiments ce soir-là, mais je suis quand même parti.

Sasuke put lire dans les azurs qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce passage, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, Naruto avait vraiment beaucoup bu et ça l'avait arrangé. Il avait des choses à prouver à sa famille et ne voulait pas que son amour soit une barrière à sa réussite et gâche tous les efforts qu'il avait endurés pour arriver où il en était.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de garder un œil sur toi et tes avancées, j'entendais tes exploits au tribunal et tu m'as poussé à être toujours meilleur. Tu n'étais pas le seul à espérer te retrouver dans une salle d'audience. Secrètement, je désirais atteindre un niveau où je pourrais t'avoir à mes côtés sans craindre de décevoir ma famille ou te décevoir toi. Je voulais être le meilleur pour ma famille, pour moi, mais surtout pour nous. Le destin nous a réunis sur l'affaire Orochimaru-Kabuto et mon cœur battait toujours autant, que ce soit en face, ou à tes côtés. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible, mais je suis tombé, une seconde fois, amoureux de toi. J'ai cédé, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ta présence, voulant te rendre aussi heureux que toi. J'ai compris que je voulais être avec toi.

Sasuke se tut, laissant son visage exprimer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé, pour la première fois depuis leur relation, les sentiments du brun le frappaient en plein visage.

\- Non seulement, je t'aime Naruto, mais j'aime aussi la façon dont tu m'aimes. Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où je ne me suis pas senti comme la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux. Tu as toujours fait passer mes envies, mes besoins, mon bonheur avant le tien. Tu me traites et me touches comme si j'allais me casser, comme si j'étais fragile à tout moment et parfois, j'en redemande, mais ça été aussi ta première erreur. Tu cries à qui veut bien l'entendre que je suis la personne la plus forte que tu connaisses alors tu aurais dû me traiter comment je le méritais quand j'ai refusé ta demande. Tu aurais dû me mettre au pied du mur et me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur, comme tu l'as suggéré à mon père…

Les azurs se dirigèrent instantanément vers Fugaku. Le patriarche avait été honnête avec son cadet, refusant les mérites d'une réconciliation, Naruto était un homme bien et Sasuke méritait de savoir jusqu'à quel point.

\- Mais j'ai aussi commis une erreur, une grosse qui m'a coûté ton amour.

Naruto réagit aussitôt, paniqué et une peur terrible au ventre d'avoir lui-même mit le coup finalement à leur histoire alors qu'il se trompait depuis le début.

\- C'est bon, ça ira, je te le promets, le rassura le brun, reprenant les propres mots de son homme quelques heures plus tôt. Je mérite chaque mot et confessions que tu as faites. J'étais tellement persuadé que tu supporterais tout venant de moi, à aucun moment, j'ai douté de ton amour inconditionnel et j'ai eu tort. Je n'aurais pas dû te prendre pour acquis, l'amour se cultive, mais j'ai oublié qu'avant tout, il se nourrit. Je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Sasuke, les yeux toujours dans les azurs, baissa son deuxième genou à terre, s'inclinant davantage devant Naruto.

\- Je ne pose pas seulement un genou pour te promettre mon respect, mon obéissance, ma soumission, ma loyauté où te dire que je veux tout t'offrir (1). J'en pause un deuxième pour que tu saches qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais tout pour me racheter, pour retrouver ton amour et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave, je peux le supporter. Je peux supporter que tu m'aimes moins souvent et je suis prêt à t'aimer dans ces moments là, tu auras le droit de fatiguer, je ne t'en voudrais jamais, pas après m'avoir autant nourri d'amour, mais je veux que tu me le dises, que je puisse t'aimer pour deux. Je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et de te rendre heureux. Je t'aime Naruto.

Par ses mots, Sasuke voulait montrer à Naruto qu'il avait les épaules pour devenir celui qui aime le plus. Il était prêt à endurer ce rôle pour sauver son couple car il n'était pas prêt à laisser partir l'homme de sa vie.

Sasuke chercha la bague qu'il avait achetée pour Naruto dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il la sortit puis prit la main bronzée, tendant l'anneau. Ils n'avaient pas seulement eu la même idée en voulant s'épouser, ils avaient eux aussi le même choix de bague et c'est ce qui avait poussé Sasuke à traiter d'idiot Naruto quand ce dernier s'était mis à genoux pour lui présenter la bague identique.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Naruto n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche, ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Sasuke avait fait voler en éclats tout ce, en quoi il croyait depuis leur mise en couple. Il pensait connaître son homme, mais c'était faux. Pour la première fois Sasuke se dévoilait enfin et le mur qu'il avait commencé à ériger pour se protéger, quand le brun avait rejeté ses sentiments la première fois et qu'il avait fini de construire quand ce dernier avait refusé de partager sa vie, venait de s'effondrer. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était différent de celui dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années auparavant pourtant, il venait irrémédiablement de retomber amoureux de cette personne.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant la réponse de Naruto. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans un combat interne et ça les inquiétait. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient aussi voir Sasuke se décomposer à l'attente. Pour rien au monde, ils auraient échangé leur place.

\- Finalement, tu voulais m'épouser ? Articula mécaniquement Naruto, pour s'assurer des choses.

La tension redescendit instantanément et rassuré, Sasuke soupira de soulagement, un rictus au coin de la bouche.

\- Évidemment que je le voulais et je n'ai pas vraiment dit non quand tu me l'as proposé, tu l'as pris comme tel, mais je me suis juste contenté de te traiter d'idiot et d'impatient avant de claquer la porte.

\- Tu veux m'épouser ? Tu es sûr ? Répéta Naruto.

\- Sûr et certain, sourit son homme. Et toi, le veux-tu ?

Naruto se laissa tomber à genoux, dans les bras de Sasuke et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cela suffit comme réponse, des applaudissements retentirent et ils s'enlacèrent. Cette demande en mariage n'effaçait pas tout, mais ils savaient que maintenant, tout serait plus clair et atteignable dans le futur.

\- D'accord, mais tu prends mon nom, murmura Naruto au creux de son cou.

\- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, mais je te laisse l'annoncer à mon père, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

\- Poule mouillée.

 _Ils disent que tu as une emprise sur moi :  
Et je ne les contredirai pas_

 **I won't disagree de Kate Voelege**

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _L'extra ( lemon- lemon – lemon ! ) sera pour l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur, 29 avril. Le meilleur pour la fin, je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans sexe entre sasuke et naruto avant la fin et croyez-moi vous allez être servi._

 _Sinon rdv dimanche pour AMNESIA ( à défaut d'avoir réussit à trouver un autre nom =s )_

 _Bon je reconnais que ceux qui suivent toujours mes fics ont dû remarquer mon passage, demande en mariage, bague etc dans plusieurs de mes histoires, pas d'inquiétude ça va me passer, je pense qu'avec mon pacs qui approchait en même temps que j'écrivais, ça y a jouer xD mais c'est bon c'est fait et clôturé donc plus de bague et de mariage pendant un moment mdr._

 _NDC : FÉLICITATION ! TOUT LE BONHEUR DU MONDE POUR TOI ET MALHEUR AU JALOUX !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Flo_** _: Hihi merci à chaque fois c'est avec plaisir que j'attends ton compliment mais n'hésite pas à me dire si des choses te dérange parfois ^^ que je puisse m'améliorer. ET merci aussi pour avoir commenter le dernier chp de NOS PREMIERES FOIS ENSEMBLE, tkt pas je ne les aurais pas fait se séparer, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça xD_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cia :_** _Mais tu commentes maintenant alors si c'est pardonnable ) raaaa moi j'aime bcp ce couple ItaSaku, j'ai une photo sur eux que je trouve magnifique donc depuis j'adore. Bon sinon j'espère que ce n'était pas trop dur d'attendre cette fin._

 ** _Petite réponse à Ludy :_** _Je vais répondre à chaque review ^^ chp1 : Effectivement, c'est ce que je mets en avant parce que je voulais vraiment que l'histoire se concentre sur les rencontres qu'on voit rarement comme tu dis alors que c'est important ! J'avoue que Minato et Kushina je les vois rarement dans le mauvais rôle même si je leur ai déjà plus ou moins attribuer dans JE VEUX T'ENTENDRE. Chp2 : Ahah, j'adore le « dans toute sa splendeur » en même temps Uchiha ou pas xD Je ne pouvais pas laisser Naruto sans réagir et j'avoue que le moment avec mikoto, j'ai aimé l'écrire. Chp3 : hihi, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la petite histoire sur la naissance parce que c'est l'un de mes moments préférés et surtout mon Fugaku parce que c'est mon perso dans cette histoire ! J'ai adoré écrire sur lui. Chp4 : Franchement j'avais peur de trop en faire sur le moment de fin mais tant mieux si tu as aimé. Comme tu le vois, ce chapitre est rempli de naruto et sasuke et le prochain, l'extra aussi ! tu seras contente je pense ^^._

 ** _Si tu passes par-là aneliouseni :_** _Merci pour les titres, pas pour ma prochaine histoire mais un de tes titres me tente pour une autre . Concernant tes idées d'histoires, n'hésite pas à passer sur ma boite à idée pour les poser sinon je te conseille pour couples qui battent de l'aile d'aller voir des mes favoris, nouvel an neigeux de Kage Hane ou going to the therapist de All is ever dark (traduction ) il n'y a pas d'enfant dedans mais je pense que ça pourrait te plaire ^^_


	6. Extra

**Chapitre 1 : Avant le repas dans la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki.**

Naruto grogna en entendant le réveil de Sasuke sonné, mais encore plus contre ce dernier qui l'avait activé un dimanche matin. Il tendit la main sur le côté pour toucher son amant, mais la place était vide. Il se glissa jusqu'à la table de chevet pour éteindre le réveil, non sans s'être assuré de l'heure et décida de retourner dormir. Qu'importe que les volets laissent échapper le soleil, déjà bien chaud, d'été.

La rencontre, entre Sasuke et ses parents, ne se fera pas avant trois heures donc il avait le temps.

Sasuke, fraîchement sorti de la douche, entendit son réveil sonné, un grognement lui parvint et il sourit satisfait.

Il s'était réveillé avant son amant à cause de ce dernier, bouillant et qui le faisait toujours transpirer dans cette saison de l'année. Saison qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur à cause des multiples douches qu'il devait prendre pour rester à une température convenable. Un peu rancunier, il avait décidé que Naruto n'aurait pas un réveil calme comme la plupart des matins où il avait pris l'habitude de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en douceur.

Sans se sécher, car il savait que la chaleur d'été le fera à sa place, il parti rejoindre son amant dans leur chambre. Quand il passa la porte, il trouve Naruto, nu et sur le ventre, la tête entre les oreillers. Il glissa son regard sur le dos musclé, la chute de reins bien trop creusée et sexy pour ses yeux ainsi que son fessier, désirable comme jamais.

Fessier qui se contracta lentement quand, dans un petit mouvement de hanches, Naruto se frotta contre le matelas et gémit de bien-être. Toutes envies de le réveiller brusquement s'envolèrent et il décida de satisfaire son corps qui s'éveillait à la vue parfaite.

Naruto sourit en sentant le matelas s'affaisser de part et d'autre de son corps, il releva légèrement ses fesses dans une invitation muette, mais les contracta quand un liquide mouillé et froid tomba dessus. Il reconnut un sourire dans la morsure que faisait son amant sur sa peau et frissonna quand ce dernier, créa un sillon jusqu'à sa nuque, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il sortit une main de sous le cousin pour venir caresser les cheveux mouillés de Sasuke puis releva le visage.

\- Bonjour, sourit-il.

\- Bonjour, répondit le brun en déposant amoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une main s'aventura entre son corps et le matelas pour venir sans honte sur son entrejambe bien dur.

\- C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? demanda son amant contre sa joue qu'il embrassait.

\- Trique du matin, mentit-il en représailles pour le réveil.

Naruto avait senti le regard de son amant sur lui depuis le début et ça l'avait excité. Il se retourna sur le dos, Sasuke créant assez d'espace pour qu'il bouge aisément. Il se renfonça dans son matelas, la tête entre les coussins moelleux et laissa son amant le manger des yeux.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas moi, je vais te laisser t'en occuper, dit le brun en passant un doigt taquin le long de son membre.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se prenant en main.

Sasuke regarda son homme se toucher, mais ce qui l'hypnotisait le plus était son sourire, il en tombait amoureux à chaque fois. Il se retint difficilement de l'embrasser, préférant faire durer sa petite vengeance personnelle en commençant par caresser l'intérieur de cuisses musclées. Il s'abaissa entre pour en embrasser une, tandis que Naruto continuait de se donner du plaisir. Il s'éloigna, partant du genou, sortit sa langue et remonta lentement jusqu'à son aine, il se retira puis vint s'occuper de l'autre, la marquant d'un suçon. Un gémissement chatouilla ses oreilles, mais, malgré sa propre érection, il refusa de satisfaire pleinement son amant.

Naruto sentit le plaisir monter, un peu trop vite, sous ses propres caresses et celles de Sasuke. Il ralentit son mouvement, écartant davantage les cuisses pour que le brun puisse se placer entre. Deux doigts se présentèrent à son anus, le titillant dans une demande muette, il gémit d'impatience, mais son amant ne répondit pas tout de suite à ses envies, le torturant encore. Il se releva d'un coude et de son autre main, vint agripper la nuque blanche, qu'il rapprocha pour happer les lèvres fines, face à lui. Sans préavis, il enfonça sa langue dans la cavité buccale et, en même temps, il sentit les doigts rentrer en lui pour venir directement appuyer sur sa boule de nerfs, son souffle se coupa sous la brusque intrusion, mais des frissons parcoururent son corps.

Sasuke sentit la main sur sa nuque, descendre sur son torse, triturant son téton avant de finir sa course sur son avant-bras, qui préparait son amant à sa venue. Dans un geste conscient ou non, Naruto enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, réclamant plus de plaisir.

Naruto grogna de frustration quand Sasuke arrêta ses attouchements, il s'apprêtait à se branler de nouveau quand le brun prit ses mains et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. D'une main, Sasuke les maintenait tandis que l'autre, il prit son sexe pour le présenter à l'anus détendu. Il rentra lentement et Naruto arqua son dos sensuellement, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, dans une satisfaction intense. Même si Sasuke voulait faire durer la torture, cette simple vision eut raison de lui.

Il libéra les mains bronzées qui s'accrochèrent à la tête de lit quand il saisit fortement les hanches. Il se retira pour se rengainer sauvagement, les cuisses de son amant vinrent entourer ses reins tandis qu'il reproduisait ses coups de boutoir, encore et encore, les amenant rapidement aux portes de la jouissance.

Sasuke aimait ça, le sexe matinal, mais ce qu'il préférait dedans, c'était ce court instant quand leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un et qu'ils étaient partagés entre la douceur de l'étreinte, l'amour qu'ils se témoignaient et la bestialité qui allait prendre le dessus la seconde d'après. Ce court laps de temps, si intense et régénérateur.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas en revanche, c'était de devoir reprendre une douche, à cause de son amant. Tant pis, il se chargerait de le torturer correctement une prochaine fois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Après le repas de famille chez les Uchiha**

Tandis que Naruto, assis sur une banquette au milieu de leur dressing, défaisait ses chaussures, Sasuke refermait le miroir derrière lequel se trouvaient ses vestes de costumes. Il défit sa cravate, observant son homme de dos, grâce à la vitre.

Ce soir, après que son amant se soit dressé contre son père, il avait eu un déclic dans son corps et cœur, en même temps. Tout son être lui avait dit que ce serait Naruto et personne d'autre pour finir sa vie. Bien avant ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais rien ne le garantissait. Seulement, ce sentiment, s'était transformé en une certitude profonde, quelque chose d'indéniable, peu importe qui, ou quoi se dresserait entre eux, rien ne serait capable de les séparer, Sasuke en était sûr.

Naruto était l'homme de sa vie et il comptait bien l'épouser pour que le monde entier le sache.

 _"Est-ce que tu vas me punir ?"_

Il sourit en repensant à son homme, tout penaud devant le voiture, mais amusé de l'avoir vu exciter par la situation. Oh oui, il allait le punir et maintenant.

Naruto enleva ses chaussures qu'il poussa dans un coin, il s'apprêtait à se redresser quand il sentit Sasuke dans son dos, avant de pouvoir tourner la tête pour le voir, il se retrouva dans le noir, un tissu, qu'il reconnut comme une cravate, sur ses yeux.

\- Sasuke ?

\- La ferme, chuchota-t-on à son oreille.

Naruto comprit. Il frissonna d'avance, sachant pertinemment que son homme allait le punir pour sa rébellion et qu'il devrait se faire pardonner. Derrière lui, la présence disparue, mais il entendit le froissement d'une chemise tomber au sol. Des pas le contournèrent pour venir devant lui. Toujours assis sur la banquette, il attendit les instructions de son amant. Le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture l'excita et un doigt retraçant ses lèvres le picota, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'enlever cette cravate et prendre son amant sauvagement sur la moquette rouge du dressing.

Sasuke connaissait son homme et aux légers tremblements, il le devinait près à le plaquer contre une des portes de leur dressing et le prendre, sans préparations, mais ce soir, il n'avait aucun droit. Naruto serait à son bon vouloir et il comptait bien en profiter. Il se libéra de ses derniers vêtements, se retrouvant complètement nu.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, pour protester quand Sasuke empoigna ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, mais elle fut vite remplie par le sexe de son amant. Agréablement surprit que ce dernier ose des gestes qu'il considérait rabaissant en temps normal, Naruto se sentit durcir comme la pierre, son pantalon lui faisant mal d'être aussi étroit. Sasuke commença à le guider, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, une fois la surprise passée, il agrippa les fesses blanches et commença à le sucer avidement pour se faire pardonner.

Sasuke laissa son amant griffer, affectueusement, ses fesses tandis qu'il lui faisait une gorge profonde, il s'accrocha aux épaules bronzées pour ne pas perdre pied. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais ce soir, il voulait agir différemment, donner du plaisir en traitant Naruto un peu plus salement que d'habitude.

Naruto se sentit une seconde fois tirer par les cheveux, son amant fondit sur ses lèvres et viola sa bouche tandis qu'une main aérienne défit sa cravate, sa ceinture et retira sa chemise. Quand Sasuke le relâcha, haletant aussi fort que lui, un mince filet de bave les reliant encore, il se sentit perdre pied.

En une seconde, sa bouche fut remplie du tissu de soie de sa propre cravate et ses mains liées entre elles avec sa ceinture.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Sasuke.

Il s'exécuta, tremblant d'impatience, se mettant à genoux sur la moquette et les avants bras sur la banquette, se penchant un peu dessus, attendant son délicieux châtiment. Son pantalon et son caleçon furent baissés, libérant son sexe tendu et ses fesses prêtes à subir toutes les punitions de son amant.

Punition qu'il reçut dans la foulée.

Sasuke abattu sa main sur les fesses de son amant, les faisant délicieusement se contracter. Une fois, deux fois et Naruto, la bouche entravée, émettait des cris indécents. Il savait que son amant fantasmait sur ce genre de scénarios et, pour une fois, il avait eu envie d'y répondre. Seulement, le brun ne savait pas à quel moment s'arrêter, heureusement pour lui, il connaissait son partenaire et la plainte qui arriva à ses oreilles lui indiqua qu'il était temps de cesser son manège.

La couleur rosée qu'il vit sur la peau, le contraria. Il s'abaissa à niveau des fesses de Naruto pour embrasser la partie du corps qu'il avait maltraitée, il dévia entre les deux lobes de chair qu'il écarta pour titiller l'anus.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, sa tête lui tournait sous la langue humide qui s'enfonçait dans son corps. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi libéré que ce soir et s'il fallait qu'il se dresse encore contre les Uchiha pour avoir du sexe comme ça, il le ferait, encore et encore. Il baissa la tête sur ses avant-bras et retira la cravate de sa bouche qui glissa par terre.

\- S'uke, supplia-t-il.

Sasuke se releva pour présenter son sexe à l'entrée, préparée, de Naruto. Il appuya légèrement pour signaler sa présence avant de rentrer brusquement en lui, arrachant un cri obscène.

Naruto criait son plaisir, à demi-conscient d'être aussi impudique. Il laissa son amant le prendre sauvagement, les mouvements firent glisser la cravate sur ses yeux et il tomba sur le miroir du dressing. Ses yeux accrochèrent directement les onyx embrumés et perdus dans un plaisir intense, cette vision suffit à le faire éjaculer.

Sasuke vit son homme éjaculer, la lèvre emprisonnée entre les dents, les joues rougies et les yeux larmoyants. Son sexe fut délicieusement resserré dans une chaleur enveloppante et il jouit à son tour.

XxX

Allongé sur la moquette, Naruto se blottit dans les bras crème.

\- Sasuke, pour ta famille, je-

\- Tu es ma famille, Naruto, le coupa le brun.

\- Mais-

\- Je t'ai choisi. Et je te choisirai encore. Sans doute. Sans hésitation. Jusqu'à la fin, je continuerai à te choisir.*

Ce que Naruto avait ressenti à ce moment-là était indescriptible, mais il avait su que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux et même si un obstacle persistait, il ne pourrait rien contre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, enfin du même amour et Naruto, sût, beaucoup plus tard, que cette sensation avait été le déclic et que c'était ce soir-là qu'il avait vraiment voulu épouser Sasuke et finir sa vie avec lui.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Après la réconciliation Naruto-Fugaku.**

En passant la porte de chez lui, Naruto entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Il s'arrêta à sa chambre pour se dévêtir puis, arrivant dans la salle de bain, il retira son boxer et ses chaussettes qu'il mit au linge sale. Il se glissa dans la douche italienne où son homme se trouvait.

Sasuke, de dos, la tête en avant pour se rincer les cheveux, sentit un torse se coller à son dos et deux mains s'aventurer sur son ventre. Il sourit quand son amant nicha son visage dans son cou.

\- Alors, cette soirée avec Kiba et Neji ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté pour embrasser Naruto.

\- Bien.

\- Et alcoolisés, apparemment.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire avant de prendre ses lèvres et rentrer sa langue pour goûter la sienne. Une main bronzée descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe, qui se fit cajoler. De même que ses fesses reçurent une attention particulière quand le sexe dur de son amant se frotta contre.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

Ce dernier sourit, quand Naruto avait de l'alcool dans le sang, il ne réfléchissait qu'avec une certaine partie de son anatomie. Loin de s'en plaindre, il devait avouer qu'il aimait particulièrement ces moments-là. Pour toute réponse, le brun recula ses fesses, augmentant la friction. Naruto commença à forcer son entrée, mais Sasuke grimaça, n'ayant pas souvent pratiqué dans ce sens. Il demanda à son amant de le préparer même s'il doutait qu'avec l'alcool, Naruto perdrait vite patience. Il sentit du savon couler dans son dos puis deux doigts le récupérer pour préparer son anus.

Malgré l'impatience qui le gagnait et l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit, Naruto détendit au maximum son amant avec ses doigts. Il sentait les parois lui donner du fil à retordre, mais le plaisir ne serait que plus grand.

\- Viens, entendit-il.

Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal, il s'enfonça en lui, marquant les hanches blanches de ses mains.

Sasuke s'appuya contre le carrelage devant lui quand Naruto écarta ses fesses pour le pénétrer. Malgré la douleur, il frissonna sous l'intrusion, savourant la chaleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il réclama plus quand il se sentit prêt et son amant commença à se mouvoir en lui, en des vas et viens lent, vite remplacés par des à-coups rapides et brusques.

\- Lâche-toi.

Ces deux mots suffirent à Naruto pour comprendre que Sasuke acceptait sa perte de contrôle, il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps agir mécaniquement pour se donner du plaisir.

Sasuke se fit plaquer contre le carrelage froid. Il aimait quand Naruto le traitait comme la chose la plus précieuse et plus fragile au monde, mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'est quand il l'oubliait. Quand, pris dans un tourbillon, son amant se perdait et répondait à ses instincts primitifs, lui offrant une agressivité que son corps pouvait contrôler aisément.

Une de ses mains vint choper une fesse musclée, percevant, sous son touché, la contraction du mouvement et l'incita à lui donner plus, s'enfonçant au plus profonde de lui. Ça le déchirait de l'intérieur, mais sa boule ne cessait d'être abusé et il adorait ça. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule bronzée, l'eau tombant sur son visage.

Naruto vint s'en prévenir, oubliant de faire passer le plaisir de son amant avant le sien. Il continua quand même ses déhanchements, prenant son sexe pour le branler durement.

En un dernier coup, profond, du blond, Sasuke vint contre les parois de la douche italienne.

XxX

Dans les bras, l'un de l'autre, en peignoir, Naruto et Sasuke profitèrent de l'étreinte.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec ta mère ? s'enquit le blond.

\- … Elle est triste, même si elle essaye de le cacher. Mon père lui manque.

\- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. Fais-moi confiance, le rassura-t-il, passant sous silence sa soirée avec Fugaku.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Après l'après-midi avec Itachi et Sakura mais avant la réconciliation entre Fugaku et Sasuke.**

Main dans la main, Sasuke et Naruto marchaient tranquillement dans la ville.

\- Qui c'était au téléphone ? Demanda le brun à son amant.

\- Gaara, il reprend l'affaire de Deidara contre Sasori. Il m'a appelé pour qu'on se voit dans les prochains jours, il a peut-être convaincu Sasori d'accepter le marché.

\- Gaara, ton ex ?

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête et continua à marcher comme si de rien était tandis que Sasuke se mit à cogiter.

Pourquoi Gaara revenait maintenant, si ce n'est pour récupérer le blond ?

Officiellement, au retour de Sasuke, Naruto et lui s'étaient remis ensemble sous l'insistance du blond. Officieusement, Naruto lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il le voulait à ses côtés, Sasuke avait cédé en perdant lors d'un procès, mais le blond l'avait repoussé dans un premier temps, étant encore avec Gaara, un homme avec qui il entretenait une relation légère. Bizarrement, ce dernier l'avait laissé et s'était effacé de la relation, un peu trop facilement au goût de Sasuke.

Personne n'abandonnait Naruto aussi vite.

\- Hey, dit Naruto le sortant de ses pensées, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé tout de suite, c'est que je ne pensais pas que ça poserait un problème. Tu sais, lui et moi, ce n'était pas important-

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il.

\- Tout va bien alors ? s'enquit le blond. Sinon, je peux toujours passer l'affaire à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est bon, ça va, répondit-il en l'embrassant, reprenant la marche.

Ils avancèrent dans la grande ville, très peu remplie en ce mois d'avril, les gens préférant se promener dans les parcs où les cerisiers étaient en fleur.

\- Tu as choisi la maison avec ton frère ? relança Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt avec toi que je devrais la choisir ?

\- Si, mais tu sais très bien que moi, ça m'est égal, tant que je suis avec toi. Alors ?

\- Mon frère a surligné des points importants, je pense que celle plein pied, serait parfaite.

\- Ah oui ? Quels points ? demanda le blond curieux.

\- Une maison à étage, si on a des enfants, c'est dangereux et

Et Naruto n'entendit pas la suite, Sasuke continua de parler, sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient lâchés la main et qu'il était à l'arrêt.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté, mais ne trouva pas son homme, il se retourna pour le chercher, à quelques mètres de là, Naruto prenait racine sur le trottoir.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

Sasuke le jaugea, comprenant enfin la raison du comportement de son amant. Il en avait parlé naturellement, pour lui, c'était une évidence, qu'après sa demande en mariage et la maison, il adopterait, c'était dans la logique des choses quand deux personnes s'aimaient comme eux. Et puis, même si pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas prêt de partager Naruto, dans le futur, avec l'arrivée de leur nièce, il aurait tout le loisir de se sentir prêt.

\- Oui, pas toi ?

\- Si, si bien sûr que si, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en veuilles.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas.

Naruto laissa un immense sourire prendre la moitié de son visage, il regarda à gauche puis à droite, avant de tirer son homme entre deux immeubles, dans une ruelle sombre. Il n'avait jamais trouvé l'utilité de laisser un espace aussi restreint entre deux bâtiments, au lieu de les coller, il ne comprenait pas les architectes, mais là, tout de suite, il les bénissait.

Il coinça Sasuke avant de lui avouer qu'il avait envie de lui maintenant.

\- Pas ici, le repoussa le brun.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça, supplia-t-il en prenant la main blanche pour la poser sur son entrejambe et plongeant dans son cou pour le grignoter.

Sasuke gémit mais même réticent, il répondait toujours aux envies de son homme. Cependant, malgré l'excitation, il devait être préparé et ça risquait d'être long.

\- Ok, mais avec la bouche et seulement si tu es rapide, accepta-t-il en glissa sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon pour commencer à le branler.

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi, haleta Naruto à son oreille.

Sasuke avait presque envie de le torturer et de le laisser en plan pour cette réflexion, mais le sourire provocateur qu'il devina, l'obligea à s'exécuter. Il s'abaissa, tout en libérant le sexe en érection de Naruto. Sans perdre de temps et, pousser par la peur de se faire surprendre, il le prit en bouche, comblant avec sa main le déficit. Il suça avidement, ne laissant pas la possibilité à la main bronzée d'accélérer le rythme, rythme qu'il savait parfait pour Naruto.

Sa main, vite libre, vint s'aventurer sur les bourses pleines qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de partir caresser l'anneau de chair. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son amant pour jouir dans sa bouche, la main resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux, il avala tout sans rechigner, mais grimaça légèrement au goût plus fort que d'habitude. Il prit seulement le temps de respirer l'odeur masculine et sexuelle de son homme avant de remonter à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

\- Précoce ?! le taquina-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de faire vite, mais je peux être rapidement d'attaque pour un deuxième round.

\- À la maison.

\- Hm.

Sasuke s'amusa de la réponse très Uchiha que son amant donna. Ce dernier se mit à bouder, mais il le traîna rapidement hors de la ruelle, lui promettant d'être entièrement soumis à sa volonté dans quelques minutes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Après la demande en mariage de Sasuke au tribunal**

Naruto et Sasuke saluèrent leur famille, qui les félicita une dernière fois pour leur future union. Le brun referma la porte avant de rejoindre son homme, qui commençait les allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour ranger ce qu'ils avaient laissés en partant précipitamment au tribunal.

\- Moi, qui pensais qu'on profiterait de cette salle, dit-il en se calant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Nos familles étaient là.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai la clé jusqu'à lundi alors si tu veux demain, comme c'est dimanche…

\- Si, on se fait choper, on risque gros, alors je ne préfère pas, répondit Naruto en se retournant pour commencer la vaisselle.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, faire l'amour au tribunal et surtout dans cette salle, était l'un des plus grands fantasmes de Naruto, mais il leur refusait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une certaine appréhension au creux du ventre.

\- Naruto… Je savais que la demande en mariage ne résoudrait pas tous nos problèmes, mais je m'attendais à plus d'entrain…

Sasuke ne voulait pas jeter un froid entre eux ou pousser Naruto dans une direction qu'il ne se sentait pas de prendre mais il se voyait mal être à nouveau de l'autre côté du mur. Bien au contraire, il souhaitait le détruire définitivement, sachant parfaitement que la demande en mariage l'avait ébranlé mais il ne savait pas comment faire un pas de plus.

Naruto continua sa vaisselle après un léger temps d'arrêt et dit :

\- Tu peux m'enlacer si tu veux, je ne te repousserai pas.

Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains quand son homme lui offrit une ouverture et vint le rejoindre, l'entourant de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule musclée, regardant par-dessus et attendit, humant de temps en temps l'odeur de Naruto qui lui avait manqué.

\- Je suis un peu nerveux.

Surpris, le brun lui demanda pourquoi pourtant il n'obtint aucune réponse. Naruto semblait vouloir parler mais se retenait alors, d'instinct, Sasuke le rassura :

\- Parle-moi avec tes mots, sans détours, je ne me vexerai pas.

\- … Depuis le baiser de Gaara, nos rapports se sont dégradés. Même si tu as vu que ça venait de lui, tu m'en as voulu et du coup, tu ne me laissais pas vraiment te toucher. Après, on était pris par le déménagement et tout de suite après ma demande que tu as rejetée. Certes, tu es revenu à la maison et nous avons essayé de passer au-dessus de ce problème, mais, soyons honnêtes, la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble, c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose, alors je suis un peu… nerveux, répéta-t-il.

Sasuke savait qu'il y avait plus que de la nervosité, il pouvait ressentir la peur qui émanait de son futur mari. Il tint quand même à s'en assurer, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais préférant l'entendre de Naruto :

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver ce que nous avions, avant tout ça.

\- J'ai peur aussi, avoua Sasuke, en l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui, mais si nous n'essayons pas, nous ne pourrons pas savoir.

Ils se faisaient face, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Ils appréhendaient la suite dans leur vie mais surtout dans leur intimité, de s'unir à nouveau car même ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus sexuellement, ils avaient perdu un certain mécanisme d'habitude ainsi que leur intimité durant la période de grand froid. De plus, ils savaient que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à franchir ce cap, le reste serait peine perdue. Le sexe avait toujours su les connecter entièrement.

Sans plus réfléchir et rajouter de la pression, Sasuke entraîna Naruto dans leur chambre.

\- Reprenons du début, souffla-t-il en déshabillant lentement Naruto, lui laissant seulement son caleçon.

Le brun le poussa sur le lit et son amant s'installa contre la tête de lit. Sasuke ferma les yeux, tentant de se rappeler leur première fois ensemble. Il voulait ramener Naruto à cette soirée-là, celle où ils n'avaient fait qu'un, celle où il lui avait tout donné. Il espérait lui redonner confiance en lui et en leur amour, faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient retrouver ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu.

Il retira sa chemise blanche, la faisant glisser doucement puis déboutonna son jean qui tomba au sol. Il se dirigea vers le lit, montant à quatre pattes pour trouver le corps bronzé, qu'il embrassa amoureusement.

\- Arrête-moi si ça ne va pas…

Pour toute réponse, une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux ébène dans une demande muette à continuer et il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser la peau sous lui. Sasuke avait l'impression de redécouvrir le corps de son homme et ce sentiment l'attrista. Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses prendre une telle ampleur pour si peu ?

\- Sasuke ?

Ce dernier releva les yeux pour tomber dans les azurs. Naruto l'attrapa pour le ramener à sa hauteur, il s'installa de part et d'autre de son corps et ses lèvres se firent délicatement happer. La bosse qu'il sentit contre ses fesses, l'incita à aller plus loin. Son homme le désirait toujours. Il retira leurs boxers et, tandis qu'il maintenait l'érection de Naruto dans sa bouche, il se préparait, enfonçant deux doigts dans son corps. Un gémissement lui chatouilla les oreilles et, impatient, il se positionna sur le sexe de son amant, s'abaissant jusqu'à l'engloutir complètement.

\- Fais-moi tien, haleta-t-il.

Même si Sasuke avait envie de posséder le corps de Naruto, ce dernier en avait plus besoin que lui. Son homme devait le revendiquer et s'en gorger au maximum, sa confiance en dépendait. Son refus de l'épouser l'avait ébranlé au plus au point et il se donnait pour qu'il comprenne qu'il lui appartenait toujours, pour réparer son erreur.

Naruto, les mains sur ses hanches, l'aida dans ses mouvements, se levant pour se rabaisser sur le sexe tendu, encore et encore, jusqu'à que son amant le remplisse de sa chaleur, puis, avant de pouvoir venir à son tour, Naruto le bascula en arrière, ressortant de son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-

Son souffle se coupa quand Naruto s'empala sur lui, un cri plaintif s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le blond était délicieusement resserré, autour de sa verge au bord de l'explosion. Il sentit les mains de son amant, prendre appuies sur son torse et des vas et viens sur son membre. En deux mouvements, il jouit à son tour dans le corps de son futur mari.

Cela avait été rapide, mais les jours d'abstinence en étaient la cause et ça leur était égal, car ils savaient qu'ils avaient toute une vie pour profiter à nouveau.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Fin de cette histoire, merci de m'avoir suivi et merci d'avance aux guest qui laisseront des reviews sur ce chapitre, comme dab pour les habitués je répondrais sur une autre de mes histoires._

 _Bisous bisous_

 ** _Petite réponse à flo :_** _Ah oui ? Tu trouves que je m'améliore ? Dans quoi exactement j'aimerais bien savoir ^^ En tout cas merci d'être tjrs là !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Cia_** _: Je ne suis pas encore prête à terminer une histoire sur une séparation, tkt pas ) Merci de trouver ça plus ou moins normal de commenter, ça fait tjrs plaisir aux auteurs ( ok c'est un grand mot je trouve mdr x)_

 ** _Petite réponse à leilachan :_** _Mdr mais on me l'a fait remarqué avec Neji mais la vérité c'est que je les adore et que je veux absolument les faire apparaître donc souvent ils ont le mauvais rôle mais en vrai je les aime trop ! Parce que tu crois que tes parents t'ont fait comment ? xD Tu m'as fait trop rire, les parents et grand parents sont tjrs chaud lapins, faut pas croire ;)_

 ** _Petite réponse à Ludy :_** _Ok, j'ai le droit de te dire que je t'adore ? Parce que je le fais ! Je fais des clins d'œil à mes autres histoires dans toutes les autres presque et là, tu as remarqué direct. Haha tu viens de me mettre grave bien ^^ étant donné qu'il se passait plusieurs jours ou semaine entre chaque chapitre, je n'allais pas étaler l'histoire, surtout que ce n'était pas le but, je voulais vraiment faire rencontre belle famille et l'union. Pour l'engueulade, je ne comptais pas rester dessus pour moi quand Sasuke le jette dehors, la famille avec, il a prit sa décision, il sait qu'il ne peut pas récupérer Naruto comme ça alors il tente le tout pour le tout en faisant sa demande comme c'était prévu. Aaah, tu es là deuxième à signaler un Sasuke à genoux ) ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça un peu et oui mon Naruto à sacrement ramasser ( comme dans la plus part de mes histoires … ) mais je lui fais tjrs retrouver le sourire. Ouiii Fugaku, du depuis à la fin, je lui mets une place à part ! Bon sauf sur cette extra mais il n'avait pas sa place =s J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue mais sinon que ça en valait le coup )_


End file.
